Unspoken
by Wizard-Angst
Summary: Draco obliviates Harry one night, thinking it was the right thing to do. Harry wakes up with a feeling of loss and cant quite pinpoint why. Harry slowly puts the pieces together, and they learn that there are just some things you cant forget.
1. I love you, Obliviate

**A/N**: So I know this chapter is really short but I'm hoping to get another chapter up within the next couple of hours because this story is surprisingly easy to write, I just want the chapters to be longer than this. The end of this one just seemed like a good stopping point. Trust me the other chapters will be longer I promise. I hate long A/Ns, so without further chatter…

Draco knew he was doing to right thing, even though it hurt like hell.

Draco had sat up thinking about it many a night, knowing his partner would be much better off without him. He could have someone who wouldn't have to hide Draco, even though Draco knew that Harry was full and ready to admit they were in a relationship. Draco had insisted that they not tell anyone. He knew the odd looks Harry would get, the hate mail sent to him, and the horrified reactions of the Weasley's. Draco knew that if he didn't do it tonight he never would. Harry had proposed to him earlier that day, and after a night of shared bliss, Harry had fallen asleep some time ago. Draco wanted to marry Harry more than anything, but knew he couldn't. Harry deserved someone he could live an easy life with, who would be accepted at holiday functions, someone the Weasley's would love. Draco knew he wasn't that person.

Draco had become more accepting after the war. After breaking free of his father's manipulating ways Draco was able to turn his views around, though it was too late for it to be socially acceptable. He volunteered at charities, sang to kids in St. Mungo's, he even bought Hermione and Ron a wedding present. Of course Draco was still the snarky git he had always been, but now he had something to be good for. The only thing was, spending so much time with Harry had rubbed off on him.

Draco didn't want to let this go, he was finally happy. The Draco from years ago would have scoffed at this new Draco's view. He would have demanded that people just accept them, too bad so sad, although that Draco probably wouldn't even be with Harry in the first place.

Draco knew that this way was much easier for Harry, and even though it would kill him inside at least he knew that Harry would never have to feel that kind of pain. He would never get hurt when his surrogate family rejects him, or when he gets the first hate letter... Harry would be kept free of the knowledge that would haunt Draco every day.

Slipping out from under the covers, Draco pressed a small kiss to Harry's forehead, and set his feet on the floor. Quickly changing in the adjoining bathroom, he packed his things quietly with a swish of his wand. Shrinking his suitcase and putting it in his pocket, he whispered the most beautiful thing in the world;

"I love you."

And then the worst;

"Obliviate"


	2. The Misadventures of Muggle Mike

Harry woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He'd had another dream. Another terrifying dream where he was completely alone, complete and utter nothingness surrounded him. He wiped the warm, fresh tears off his face. Grabbing his glasses by the nightstand, he settles them on his face and gets out of bed, the silent tears still pouring down his face.

He knew he shouldn't bother Hermione and Ron, but he needed someone to comfort him now. Fire calling the Weasley household, he was met by a drowsy looking man with flaming red hair. "Harry! I don't think I can take any more of this, I swear all the crying is goi—Harry? Another nightmare?"

Harry gave a sharp nod, tears still making their way down his melancholy face. "Hermione, code red!"

Harry gave Ron a sharp look, "What? It's not like I was going to shout; 'Mione! Harry's here crying his face off again! That would have been rude." Harry gave a soft smile at his friends weak attempt at a joke.

Hermione came in seconds later, her curly hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Even as upset as Harry was he could tell Hermione was exhausted. Probably from the lack of sleep the newborn was giving her and Ron.

"Harry, I know that you mean well and all, fire calling us at two in the morning, but don't you think you should just go find that bloke you're heartbroken over? It's so obvious. I knew you were in a relationship when you were in it, and now you should go fix it. Whoever it was made you happier than I've ever seen you. Just go find him."

"Hermione, I love you, but I think you've lost your touch. I haven't seen anyone since the disaster that was Cho Chang. The only thing good that came out of that was my discovery of my sexuality. These dreams are so terrifying 'Mione. It's like, everyone and everything you've ever known is gone and you're searching and searching for them but there's nothing but blank space. It's been weeks Hermione; don't you think it's time you just helped me out? Just a couple dreamless sleep potions so I'll be better at work? You know how useless I am at the shop when I don't get sleep. Please?"

"No, Harry. You're going to have to work out what's causing them. You're obviously worried about losing everyone you know and love but I'm not sure where this came from Harry, maybe it's just an after effect of the war that's taken a while to pop up? Anyway, I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning at the shop. We're getting all of the personal orders in tomorrow morning. I have an appointment with Rosie's Doctor tomorrow. So you'll have to open up as well. Now, I'm going to bed, Night Harry."

"Night"

Harry gave Ron a wave and backed out of the fireplace. Every night he thinks that talking with his friends will make him feel less alone, but really it makes him feel even more alone. Harry went to the Weasley's cozy home almost twice a week, he saw the way they were becoming a family, and then he had to go back to reality. Reality was a harsh place when it's a big, empty house full of gloomy rooms that Harry knew hadn't been so sad when he bought the place.

.HPDM.

_Harry had his arms wrapped around his sides, oven mitts still on, as tears welled up in his eyes. Draco looked around the kitchen and saw all the signs he needed to see to piece together what happened. The dirty mixing bowl with cake batter still on the sides, flour and sugar still out on the counter, recipe book open on the kitchen table, and lastly, the remote to the TV resting next to where Harry hangs his oven mitts._

_Draco looked at Harry again, the tears threatening to crash down from his bottle green eyes. He went to him and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. Draco tried to keep his amused grin to himself but couldn't get anything past Harry. He blushed and Draco laughed at the want-to-be baker who had managed to get so distracted he burnt a cake._

_Draco shifted so Harry's eyes met his and Harry whispered, "Happy Birthday?"_

_Draco started laughing then and Harry couldn't help but join in. Draco grabbed a knife and cut away the burnt parts, which was almost half the cake, and took out the icing chilling in the fridge, and crumbled the edible part of the cake into the icing and mixed it up. Grabbing two spoons from the drawer and headed to the living room to see what program had distracted Harry. Harry had grabbed a bottle of wine and they sat in the living room laughing over bad reality TV, eating burnt cake, and drinking the entire bottle of wine._

_Draco knew in that moment that he never wanted to let Harry go._

.HPDM.

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm that morning only a few hours after he had gone to bed. He groaned loudly and stretched. Slipping out of bed, shoving his glasses on, he went to make himself a cup of tea.

Harry knew now that the Universe hated him. All he had wanted was a nice cup of tea before heading off to a (not so) horrible day at work. He had looked everywhere for the tea bags and couldn't find them anywhere. He knew he had some, or did he? It had been weeks since he had made himself a cup of tea.

He searched every cupboard in the kitchen, giving up Harry resigned to making a pot of coffee. Now he would have to eat some thing or he would never make it through the morning. Harry always got jittery after drinking coffee on an empty stomach.

Finding that his refrigerator was empty, Harry poured a cup of coffee into a to-go mug and took off for work, realizing he needed to open up the shop soon and that the books Hermione had ordered would be in in an hour.

Walking through Diagon Alley was his favorite part of every morning. He usually had time to stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies or pop into Fred and George's joke shop for a bit, but Harry was running late today so he hurried on.

Turning the key in the door of _Dog Eared _he flipped the closed/open sign over and took his coat off. Harry loved the cold weather, ever since— ever since, well Harry didn't exactly remember. One day he hated it and the next it was wonderful and full of magic. Harry shrugged it off. Lots of weird forgotten things kept happening to Harry like that recently. He just chalked it up to the lack of sleep and slid his wand into the scanner that logged him into the cash register.

Costumers went in and out all day, Harry was there for the delivery, and Hermione showed up an hour later with lunch from the Leaky Cauldron and a story about Hannah Abbott and Seamus Finnigan getting engaged the night before. Harry listened eagerly, even though for some reason there was a resounding pain in his chest. It hurt almost like Harry had lost something very important, but didn't know what it was.

Hermione had closed the shop for lunch hour, which wasn't something they normally do, but Hermione insisted. She said she just wanted to enjoy some time with her best friend. Harry could tell Hermione was worried about him, but she wanted to give him his own space. That's what he liked about her, she was always there when he needed her but made him figure things out on his own, whether that was homework back in the Hogwarts days or the regular life matters of today.

A soft knock came at the door, Hermione shouted "We're Closed for Lunch! Come back later!" but was met with an impatient knock seconds later.

Harry was about to get up and answer it when Hermione stopped him. "I'll get it. I'm pretty much done anyway."

.HPDM.

Draco rushed through the crowd. He had to get to _Dog Eared _as quickly as possible. He just remembered that he had had Harry pre-order him a copy of _The Misadventures of Muggle Mike. _He adored the series and couldn't wait to get it. He knocked and heard a slightly familiar voice call out to come back later, he impatiently knocked again. A minute or so later he was being let in by a much older version of Hermione Granger.

**A/N:** Ok, so maybe not as long as I had planned but I realized I needed to get something more than that first prologue-y chapter. I know there isn't A LOT of plot yet.. but just wait. I'll have the next chapter up sometime later tonight. That should actually start the plot. And then I'll probably update every couple of days. At least once a week. If anyone is interested in being a Beta for this let me know. I rarely tend to catch my mistakes. Any way I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so…

Anything you recognize in this story does not belong to me. It belongs to the fabulous JK.

Oh and you see that button down there? The one that says Review? It's giving you a pouty face. That's right, a pouty face. And who are you to say no to such an adorable face?


	3. Would you like some tea with that sugar?

**A/N: **I would really appreciate any feedback you guys have on this story. I know a lot of people are reading and would really be happy even if all you put was "good". Question Does everyone like the flashbacks? I put one in the last chapter, there aren't any in this one (at least not really) but do you like them? If you do I'll add more. I can do like a flashback chapter with the full flashbacks of the short, choppy ones in this chapter… Just let me know.

I hope you all are enjoying this, if not please tell me. Also suggestions are welcomed with open arms. (so are reviews *hinthint*)

Draco wasn't exactly shocked when she answered the door; he knew she was part owner of the book shop, Harry owning the other half. Hermione on the other hand, almost fell over. "Malfoy. Er, Hi. What do you need? We're closed for lunch."

Draco was surprised at the kind, if not slightly hesitant, words. He then realized that he was here for _The Misadventures of Muggle Mike_ and blushed. The only person who really knew about his obsession with the kid's story was Harry. He had been counting on Harry picking it up for him so he wouldn't have to do exactly what he was doing now. "I, um, ordered a book for a friend of mine's son's birthday. I'm running late so can I just pick it up now? I would really appreciate it."

Draco was shocked when Hermione let him in, he was sure he was going to be turned away and told to come back after they had re-opened. He followed Hermione to the counter as she shouted into the back, "Harry, could you grab _The Misadventures of Muggle Mike _for me please? It should be in the box that was delivered this morning?"

"Sure thing 'Mione!" said a voice Draco could never forget. His heart stopped for a second, the blood rushing to his head. He didn't realize he might run into Harry, or maybe he had…

Hermione gave him a concerned look, "Malfoy are you alright? You're looking a bit green."

"I'm fine thanks, just got over a nasty flu. Don't worry I'm not contagious, I know you've got a baby at home."

"How did you know—"

"Found it!" Harry shouted, even though he was coming right through the door to the back room. Draco couldn't look at him; he quickly paid and left the store, leaving a confused Hermione and Harry behind.

Why didn't he just have the bloody book mail ordered?

.HPDM.

"Harry, could you grab _The Misadventures of Muggle Mike _for me please? It should be in the box that was delivered this morning?"

"Sure thing 'Mione!" Harry answered dutifully. He threw out his lunch on the way to the shelf that held the personal orders. Pulling it down and setting it on the table behind him, Harry felt a strange lurching sensation in his stomach. It was gone as quick as it came and Harry ignored it in favor of finding that book for Hermione. Digging through the box, he found the one he was looking for at the very bottom. Pulling it out he dusted off the imaginary dust and looked at the cover.

_Pale skin, beat red in embarrassment. Blonde hair, perfect until Harry runs a hand through it. Laughter._

Harry shakes his head. _What was that?_ It probably didn't mean anything at all.

He shook his head one more time and walked out of the back room, "Found it!" He shouted even though he knew he didn't have to.

He came to a stop when he saw who was at the register, knowing that face anywhere. He didn't pause for long, taking it in stride. Something told him that he should be past all the childish grudges by now. Harry was about to say hi, but Draco threw way too much money on the counter and ran off, never once looking up at Harry.

"What's up with him? I've never known Draco to be so..."

"Twitchy? Yeah, I know. I don't get it either. He was fine until—"

"Until..? Hermione! Until what? Draco was fine until what?"

"Never mind, it's probably nothing." Hermione smiled, " but since when have you started calling him Draco?"

Harry blushed, having no reason why.

Hermione gave him a look he didn't quite understand and went back to work. Moving through the shelves making sure everything was in place, Harry moved to the door, flipping their sign over and went back to work, never once thinking about Draco Malfoy or the weird images he had in the back room.

.HPDM.

Later that night, after Harry had stopped at the store to pick up some badly needed groceries, he set about making a cup of tea. Heating up the water, pouring it out, steeping the tea… it wasn't until Harry went to put the sugar in that he had realized he had made two cups.

Confused Harry dumped one out, rinsing it in the sink and left it to be washed later.

_Soft hands on the kettle. Thin, pink lips around the rim of the tea cup. Humming. _

This was getting too weird. Harry had no idea where these images were coming from. Flashes of things he had never seen before. So they were obviously in his head… Harry then remembered something.. _"Of course it's in your head Harry, but why should that mean it's not real?"_

Harry, refusing to let this get to him, takes his one cup of tea to the sitting room. Sitting on the floor by the coffee table he opens up one of the Quidditch magazines on the table. Flipping through it he slowly drinks his tea. Finishing he takes a quick shower and heads to bed, hopefully nightmare free.

.HPDM.

Draco paced back and forth in his room, flashes of Harry dancing through his mind. He made a mental note not to ever step foot in that book shop ever again. His heart hurt and he couldn't see due to the tears welling up in his eyes. He knew that he had made the right decision. He couldn't keep Harry from living a normal life, not having to worry about having ex-death eater boyfriends. Harry could have a simple life, the life he deserved after everything that had happened to him.

Draco had kept his decision for weeks, but struggled with it constantly. Even making a simple cup of tea was hard. He always put too much sugar and Harry always used to say "You want a little tea with that sugar?"

Draco knew it wasn't very funny, Harry had never been skilled at humor, but he would always laugh, replying, "I've got all the sugar I need right here" and giving him a peck on the cheek. He knew it was corny and if someone had told him at 17 he would be making goo-goo eyes with Potter he would have hexed them silly, now all he wanted was to laugh at Harry's stupid joke…just one more time.

Draco fell asleep on the kitchen floor that night, clutching the tea kettle, sobbing.


	4. arguments and sexual notes

**A/N:** Oh my god. You guys! I'm literally sitting her blushing my face off. Thanks for all your story alerts and favorites! That is so amazing. I LOVE you guys. A special thanks to NinjaBearClaw and MirrorFlower and DarkWind for reviewing with such amazing comments and support. I hope you guys like this chapter too…

I spent almost an hour listening to sad songs and typing whatever struck my fancy with my eyes closed, this is it all pieced together, minus the spelling errors and the horrible not-sentences that made no sense unless you were in my head. Example you ask?

saw flames burn out in your eyes

more to it in his eyes something flickered remember harr draco upset why why why go away no don't

Yeah, so that was the weird things that I had about 6 pages of when I was done haha. I hope you enjoy...

Harry was starting to see Malfoy everywhere.

In Diagon Alley, in the Leaky Caldron, Quality Qudditch Supplies, Flourish and Blotts, just about everywhere Harry went there stood Draco Malfoy.

It was really starting to get to him. He wanted to say something to him. Apologize and ask if they can start over as friends, or at least acquaintances, but every time Harry started toward Draco he would disappear into thin air leaving Harry with a sense of abandonment. Harry knew he shouldn't take this so hard, especially with the way their childhood went and how Draco had reacted to him in the shop the other day, but he couldn't seem to stop his chest from constricting every time Draco would shoot him a glare and run the other way.

It was starting to get obsessive. It had been almost two weeks since Malfoy had visited the shop and one since Harry started noticing him everywhere. Harry thought back to sixth year when he was only slightly more obsessed with what the blonde haired boy had been up to. He had almost stalked Malfoy on the Marauder's Map that entire year, he wasn't proud of it and now he was doing it again, would he ever learn his lesson?

The only problem this time was that Harry didn't have a map for Diagon Alley. So every time he was on the street his eyes were pealed for the white-blonde hair distinct to the Malfoy line. Eventually Harry caught up with him just outside of Ollivander's, clearly on his way home, a parcel from Flourish and Blotts tucked under his arm.

"Malfoy! Oi, Malfoy! Wait up!" Malfoy didn't stop; he kept walking, seeming to speed up.

"Draco!" Harry yelled a bit louder.

Malfoy stopped dead in the middle of the street; he turned around slowly, Harry catching up to him. "What do you want Potter? I'm busy."

He didn't look busy; he looked about ready to cry.

"Malfoy... Why do you keep running from me? I've been trying to talk to you for weeks. Honestly, I don't know why you don't go somewhere else to do your shopping. I just wanted to talk."

"I happen to live here Potter. I'm not running from you, I just happen to be a really busy person, now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Draco."

Draco had moved to turn away but turned back around, "Don't call me that Potter."

"Fine, Malfoy, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I want to start over; we were real gits to each other in school. I want to start over and maybe be friends, truce?" Harry stuck his hand out toward Draco.

Draco looked down at it and then up at Harry. He raised his eyebrow, obviously remembering the first _real _time they had met. Their meeting at Hogwarts. Harry could tell Malfoy was amused at the thought, but there was something horribly sad skillfully tucked back in his eyes. Harry could tell because he had to look at that face in the mirror every day after his fifth year.

Draco sneered and turned away, "No. I don't think so scarhead. In case you've forgotten we hate each other and that's the way it should stay. So I'll be seeing you."

"Really Malfoy? That was really mature. I can't believe you just called me that, are we first years again? You know what, this was a mistake, I should never have thought you might have actually changed into a decent human being. Well I guess you can't help it seeing as it's in your DNA to be a self-obsessed twat, just like your father."

Malfoy visibly stiffened. Harry didn't know why he had brought up Draco's father, he knew it was a sore subject and that Draco didn't really see things the same way the elder Malfoy did, Harry was just so hurt and angry. He wondered if this was how Draco had felt when Harry had turned him down first year.

Draco gave Harry a cold glance, hurt burning in his eyes, "Well at least I've never made anyone die for me Golden Boy!"

_Cool fingertips on his skin. Cinnamon breath in his ear, "I love you, you idiot, even if you're everyone's favorite Golden Boy." _

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Draco regretted it instantly. He knew that Harry didn't remember the long conversations about how Draco felt about his family, especially his father. He knew Harry still thought of him as the obnoxious jerk from school. That didn't mean that it didn't twist the knife a little bit when he heard _Harry_ say those things. Draco saw the pain in Harry's eyes, and he knew that he had crossed the line. Calling him Golden Boy was a bit of a slip up he doubted Harry noticed, until he saw something flicker is Harry's eyes. Just for a moment Draco found himself wishing that Harry had remembered him, he chastised himself, that's not supposed to happen. Then it slipped away, the fire leaving Harry's eyes. Draco got scared, what if Harry remembered? For a moment it was as if Harry was _his _Harry again, like he knew me, and then it was gone.

"Fine Malfoy, you obviously still hate me. Just forget about it. I'll see you around. Oh, um, Hermione wants you to come by the store. She said it was really important." Harry looked so dejected. Draco's heart broke all over again, but he steeled himself and saved the pain deep down to be resurfaced at a different time.

"Why would Granger want to see me?"

"I don't know. Bye, Malfoy."

Draco watched the lover who would never remember him walk away, and that was probably one of the most horrible moments of his life.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Harry ran quickly down the crowded street as soon as he thought Draco wouldn't be able to hear him. His eyes welling with tears, he apparated to the only place he could be really alone to think, number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He hadn't been there in months, almost forgetting he had it. He went straight to Sirius's old room, the one he had claimed for himself when he had lived here before he bought the flat near Diagon Alley. He tucked himself into the bed, knowing Kreacher would have kept it clean. He burrowed deep into the mattress just wanting to feel close to the only father figure he had known and gotten to remember and spend time with.

He spent that night crying over the people he had lost, all because of him and the war and how he just couldn't save them. All their faces flashed before him, the ones who were like family mixing in with the ones who he barely knew.

_Cedric. Sirius. Dumbledore .Hedwig. Moody. Scrimgeour. Dobby. Crabbe. Remus. Tonks. Colin. Snape. _

The list went on and on and all he could think was that Draco was right. He was a coward who rushed into things. He got people killed, and he blamed himself almost every day.

Harry didn't even think about the whispered words of love, teasing as they were, until the next morning when he went home and found a note in a pair of running shoes he hadn't worn in almost a month. The last time he was about to put them on Hermione had gone into labor and he had dropped the idea of a jog in favor of a race to St. Mungo's. The note made him blush; people didn't leave notes like that in people's shoes. Harry felt like he was missing something, something really important, but when he tried to think about it his head almost exploded and he got a huge headache.

The note slipping from his hand, he staggered to the bathroom, this time seeing actual pictures of the people he had lost staring back at him. He was glad he put those there, so he had to look at them, and be reminded every day what he had caused himself and everyone else to lose. He couldn't think about anything now though as he shuffled through the medicine cabinet for a headache reliever. Finding one, he took it and went back to his room for a lie down. Flopping on the way-to-large bed, he threw his glasses in the direction of the nightstand, falling asleep almost instantly.

Written in distinguished calligraphy on gold trimmed paper, left in the hallway in front of the shoe closet was a dirty message just for Harry…

_I'm not wearing an invisibility cloak, but do you think I could still visit your restricted section tonight?_

**A/N:** So things are sorta, kinda, just a bit heating up. Harry is starting to realize something is wrong, but can he get past the effects of trying to remember long enough to actually remember?

Please leave a little something letting me know what you think. I always enjoy reading what others think of my writing. I'm also still in need of a beta reader. That will make the updates slower but I never can seem to catch my mistakes… and it would be nice to have someone to talk to about plot advances. xD

BTW, you should go listen to Unspoken by Hurts. It's so good and sad and beautiful. I listened to it the entire time I wrote this chapter. It's not necessarily an inspiration for the chapter but it was so sad and the tone was perfect for some angst. :)

Review!


	5. The Potion Offer

Tossing and turning, just like he did every night, Draco couldn't fall asleep. He missed having Harry next to him. Draco missed holding Harry in his arms, falling asleep together. It had been just a few days ago that Harry had offered his friendship to Draco. Draco remembered the first time Harry had offered him friendship. The last day of their repeat seventh year Harry had approached him, Draco's old wand in hand.

"_Malfoy?"_

"_What do you want Potter?"_

"_Just… Can we start over? All this animosity between us is something I feel like we should leave behind. It's not worth it anymore, all the fighting and hexing. Can we just call a truce?" Harry held out Draco's wand to him._

_Draco took it from Harry, "I suppose so Potter." Harry stuck his hand out and shook Draco's._

"_I'll see you around then Malfoy."_

The next time Draco had seen Harry was six months from then, near the shrieking shack. Harry was crying. That was the first time they had kissed, deciding to keep whatever it was they had a secret. Neither of them really wanting anybody to know what was going on until they knew themselves. After the had it figured out though it had caused many fights between them. Harry had wanted to tell everyone, Draco just wanted to keep Harry safe.

Draco drew himself away from his thoughts. It seemed the only thing he could think about lately was Harry Potter. He had been fired from his job in the Magical Menagerie almost three weeks ago. He didn't really care though, and it wasn't like he needed to money. He did miss having something to do every day though. Now that he didn't have a job his mind was constantly on Harry.

Remembering that Harry had said that Hermione had wanted to see him Draco decided he might as well go and see her. He just wished he knew what she wanted to talk about. He hoped that she hadn't noticed anything because if she had everything would change. He would have to leave the country, and he didn't want to do that. Even though seeing Harry was killing him, it also made him feel just a bit better. He knew that was crazy, but it was the way it was. Every time he saw Harry his heart clenched and ached but he also felt light and giddy.

He got ready quickly, slipped on his shoes and went out the door.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Harry was late for work for the third time this week. Hermione was going to kill him. He was brushing his teeth in the shower when he thought of the note still on the floor downstairs. In the past few days he had refused to even go near it. He didn't want to think about it because of the headaches, but he really did want to. It was hard to come to terms with. It was obvious that Harry had had someone there at some point. Someone he had done _things _with. That scared him more than anything. He had done something so special and important with someone he couldn't even remember. What had happened? He would know if someone had obliviated him right? His thoughts went back to Professor Lockhart and Harry realized he was being an idiot. _Of course_ he hadn't been obliviated. He would be just like Lockhart if he had, crazy and demented, right? Harry really didn't have any other information to go off of though, but he was pretty sure he was right.

Had he fallen and lost his memory when he hit his head? If so, then why had he woken up in a bed? What was going on?

He spit the remaining toothpaste into the bottom of the shower and jumped out. Drying off quickly he threw on a random shirt and jeans. He noticed that the shirt was a little tight on him and made of a material Harry couldn't ever remember putting on, because he would have remembered this wonderful soft fabric. It smelled different too, like must and cinnamon. _Cinnamon. _Where had he smelt that before?

It didn't matter; he had to talk to Hermione about the weird memory loss. She would know what to do.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Draco arrived at the shop just as Hermione had turned over the "open" sign. He met her gaze and walked inside. "Malfoy, hi. Come in, Harry sent you right?"

"Yeah, we ran into each other yesterday and he mentioned it. What do you need?" He meant to sound rude, but it just came out oddly polite.

Hermione opened to register and handed Draco several galleons, a couple sickles, and four knuts. "You gave us way too much money the other day. I figured you would want your change…"

"HERMIONE? I have a huge problem!" Harry stomped into the shop, "I feel like I can't remember something really important, and I have no idea wha—" Harry stopped midsentence when he caught sight of Malfoy at the counter.

Draco's heart lurched when he realized it was him that Harry was trying to remember. He had to do something, even though all he really wanted to do was scream that it was him he he couldn't remember.

"Harry, what is wrong with you. I've told you time and time again not to shout. This is a book store, not the Burrow's back yard." Hermione scolded, "Now, explain again, this time with your inside voice."

Harry rolled his eyes childishly and spoke in a stage whisper that gradually turned into a more serious tone, "I can't remember it Hermione, but I've lost something. I found a note in my running shoes the other day" Harry pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket, and Draco's heart sank, remembering just when he had left that, "Look at that. That has to mean something right? But when I try to think about it I get this horrible headache that won't go away for hours… It's just, I had to have some sort of relationship with someone right? Who else would stick that in my shoe? But where did they go? And why? Was I really that horrible? I must have been I can't even remember them, so it was probably my fault. They got fed up and left, that has to be it…"

Harry grew quite for a moment and Draco felt horrible. The worst part was that he couldn't say anything to dispute it. He didn't want to put the idea in his mind that it might be him, even though he hadn't wanted Harry to think so horribly of himself. It shattered his heart knowing that Harry thought it was his fault though…

"Ha—Potter, I think you're over thinking things. I doubt any sort of significant other left you a note in a shoe. It's probably just some prank from a friend you haven't seen in a while or something." Draco said, trying to add just a bit of snark to it, but failing miserably.

"Harry, I think Malfoy's right. I doubt it's anything serious. I would just forget about it Harry, focus on getting some more sleep. You look exhausted; did you have another nightmare last night? Your eyes are red around the edges…"

Draco looked at Harry closely, noticing things he hadn't seen before. There were purple bags under Harry's eyes, and his skin was pale and sickly looking. He looked like he was about to keel over from exhaustion. He watched Harry's face turn red and he gave Draco a quick glance, probably wondering if he wanted to mention something so personal in front of Draco. Coming to some sort of decision, Harry let out a sigh.

"Yeah, they're getting really bad Hermione. I just feel awful when I fire call you in the middle of the night, it's even worse when you're asleep because I know you don't get much of that with Rosie and all… It doesn't matter anyway, I'll sort it out. Don't worry about me." Harry gave Hermione a smile Draco knew all too well, and apparently so did Hermione.

"Harry James Potter. Don't give me that self-sacrificing crap." Draco would have laughed at her inability to cuss if it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation, "I've changed my mind, it's time for you to go to St. Mungo's. It's obvious you can't keep this up. I would even suggest a grief counselor, Mrs. Weasley went to one after she lost Fred and it helped her a lot. You're obviously not over the war yet, that's why you're having all these dreams about being abandoned and alone. Maybe some Dreamless Sleep will help…"

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry was having dreams of being abandoned? Draco felt worse and worse about his decision every day, but he couldn't back out because it was easy. It was a little rough for Harry right now, his subconscious obviously remembered and it would take a while for it to realize Harry didn't remember those things anymore. It would get better for him though, he could have someone to be proud of, kids, and/or a dog; whatever he wanted.

"I can brew that for you actually. That way you won't have to go to St. Mungo's," because they would realize that he's been obliviated, "I have plenty of time now that I don't have a job. I can bring it by here in a few days."

"Thanks Malfoy, but why? Didn't you say you hated me just the other day? What's this for?"

"Like I said, no job. I need something to do or I'm going to go mad. This gives me something to do for a couple days. Let's just say you owe me one."

Draco stood up to leave, not believing what he had just said, he thought he decided he wanted to stay away from Harry, now he was offering to make him potions. He really needed to get a grip if he ever wanted Harry to fully move on. He hadn't realized there was a way to still feel things about the memories that had been wiped away. He didn't think that was possible…

Draco flipped up the collar on his coat, pulling it tightly around him to block out the winter air, and made his way home, still thinking about what had just happened, the guilt eating at him, no matter how much he tried to push it down.

**A/N: So I wanted to get this up earlier, but oh well. It's the longest chapter so far, so…yay. I hope you guys liked it. The beginning/middle of this chapter I like but the last part not so much… oh well, I don't feel like changing it. Plus it's not the plot I didn't like, so I'm just going to leave it for now.**

**Thanks for reading; I appreciate all of the story alerts and favorites. :) The odd review is awesome too… The next chapter should be up tomorrow... or well today seeing as it's after midnight… so until next time, loves.**

**-Oliver**


	6. losing my mind, losing control

**A/N: So I found the greatest blog today and have been on it for the past… 3 hours. Wow. Anyway is called http:/fuckyeahdrarry (.) tumblr (.) com/ obviously without the () and spaces… but yeah, go check it out. The guy who runs it does a great job at manips of Tom and Dan as Drarry. He also posts links to some pretty good Fanfics and YT videos… I also learned something pretty cool, British people don't eat soup and a sandwich, over there it's soup and a roll. How weird? I looked it up because something told me that they didn't eat grilled cheese and tomato soup… and was actually surprised when I was right! Haha...also go check out the story "Time Changes Everything" by Petunia Potter, you won't be disappointed (it's got a sequel too!)… So without further ramblings, here is the next chapter of "Unspoken"...**

Harry, walking down the diserted streets of Diagon Alley, thought about what had happened earlier that day. He really thought he might have been onto something, but Hermione and Malfoy had him doubting himself. What if it really was just a friend playing a joke? Just somebody he hadn't seen in a while that had thought it would be funny, he could see Seamus doing that, maybe even Dean… The more Harry thought about it the more he was convinced that Hermione and Malfoy had been right about it. He was over thinking things. These nightmares had his brain confused, they were just tricking him into thinking that he might have actually found someone because his subconscious was realizing he needed someone to love and be loved by.

Harry knew now that he was being stupid, he was just making himself read into this more than he should because he _wanted_ to have a significant other so badly. Someone that loved him and someone he loved more than anything. Harry had gone so longnot knowing the love of a parent, or friend, or anybody really. The Dursley's really had never been family, even though Petunia and Dudley were blood relations. After that, when he went to Hogwarts, he finally found the love of friendship and found someone he could look up to, he also found a family who would love him. But Harry could never really hang on to much for long, losing Sirius and Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore… everyone Harry had looked up to had died in the war, or almost did.

Harry took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to the house that was much too big for one person. Not for the first time, Harry wondered why he had bought it in the first place. He hadn't had any plans or starting a family, and he probably never will. It seemed lonely coming here every night, only to walk around a big, empty house until it was an acceptable time to go to bed.

Walking inside, he shrugged off his coat and unwound the scarf from around his neck, hanging them up on the various hooks by the front door. He toed off his shoes, throwing his house keys into the bowl on the table by the door, and went into the kitchen to make himself a late dinner.

He really shouldn't have went on that walk, he had been outside for much too long and his fingers were blue, he gave a shiver and put went about making something quick and easy to eat. He knew he could just use magic, but somehow it had always tasted better when he cooked it himself. Pouring the can of tomato soup into a pan, he heated it up on the stove, making a piece of toast while it heated up.

Pouring a glass of pumpkin juice, Harry finally sat down to eat, feeling slightly less cold, but shivering all the same. Harry ate quickly, the temptation of a warm bed hanging over him. The thoughts from earlier were still hanging heavily in his mind though, as he climbed the stairs up to his bedroom. If he really had had a boyfriend, why had he left? He wasn't even sure he had had one now, but _if_ he did… what had Harry done to make him leave? It was surely Harry's fault though, as were most of the bad things that had happened to him. If he couldn't hold on to someone who hadn't died then what was the point? Wait, he _hadn't _died right? What if his partner had died? No, that can't be true. He was being ridiculous anyway, if he hadn't told Hermione and Ron then he probably didn't exist, after all they were his best friends and he told them everything. So, why wouldn't he tell them about a boyfriend he might have been serious about? Harry decided the boyfriend theory was ridiculous, took off his glasses, and went to bed.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

The next morning Draco woke up feeling just as guilty as he had the night before. He knew he was the cause of Harry's nightmares, or at least he was the reason he was having them again. When he had first moved in with Harry he seemed fine during the night, he would cuddle next to Draco and be asleep within minutes, staying that way until Draco woke him up the next morning. But one night he had gotten home late to find a thrashing, crying Harry asleep in their bed. Shaking Harry awake, he flinched away from Draco until he noticed it was him, curling up towards him, he sobbed into Draco's shirt. That was the first nightmare Draco had ever experienced with Harry, it wouldn't be his last, but he had always made sure to be home at a decent time when he could. Draco had a really important job as an ambassador for the British Ministry and had to take trips overseas sometimes. He apparated home for bed when he could, but some nights when he couldn't he would find Harry with dark circles and a pale color to his face, like he hadn't slept all night.

After a few times of coming home to Harry looking so haggard, Draco quit his job. He took one much closer to home so he at least had something to do during the day, but so he could always come home to Harry and keep away his nightmares. He tried not to let Harry think it was him who had caused Draco to quit his job, but he knew it bothered him. Eventually Harry realized that Draco actually liked his new job, and stopped feeling too bad about causing him to quit his past one.

Now that Harry was having nightmares again, which he should have seen coming, he felt awful. Almost bad enough to give everything up and tell Harry what was going on. In the past there hadn't been a cure for the memory charm, but Draco had a friend that worked in the Department of Spell and Hex Testing and had gotten the secrets of a new spell that would reverse the obliviate he had cast on Harry. It was still in the stages on testing, but his friend had assured him that it was just a formality. So Draco had taken the information and kept it a secret, he hadn't planned on using though, but now he wasn't so sure…

No. Draco was being ridiculous. Even though Harry was having nightmares the dreamless sleep potion he was brewing would help him, surely. He didn't want Harry to become dependent on it, but if it helped for now then Draco would do it. He would make it a light dosage though, that way Harry wouldn't become addicted to it unless he took it for long periods of time.

_Harry is going to be fine… _Draco assured himself, _He'll meet someone new to keep away his nightmares… _

That lost thought stung at Draco's heart more than he wanted to admit, pictures of Harry laying with some other guy running through his brain. Draco shook his head to clear it, Harry _deserved_ that happy carefree life, and he would be damned if Harry didn't get it.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Harry woke up the next morning crying, the nightmares were getting worse. Now Harry was seeing the people who had died because of him. Telling him it was his fault they were dead. He almost couldn't take it anymore. He wished that he could make it all go away, but he knew he deserved it. He deserved all the horrible things they had said to him last night. He deserved the blame for getting them killed.

It was all Harry's fault, but he trudged on. He knew taking the easy way out would just be cowardly. He should _have_ to live through this. He should be glad he was being told it was his fault, _because he deserved it._

"_Harry you idiot. You don't deserve anything but love. It wasn't your fault, baby, it wasn't your fault". A soft voice. Gentle caresses. Cinnamon. _

Crying even harder, Harry curled up in bed for a few minutes longer, even though he should have gotten up for work. Eventually he pulled himself together enough to get out of bed and get ready. Walking to work didn't provide him with the joy it usually did, and he didn't stop into any of his usually shops. Hermione had already opened the story so when he went in he just hung up his coat and went directly to organizing the small muggle fiction section in the back of the store. It was a small selection but one of the most popular ones and it got out of order quickly.

…(A very short blurb from Hermione's POV)….

Hermione had realized something was wrong from the moment he stepped inside, but knowing that Harry would most like just get angry kept her from going after him. She worried about him though. He was getting thinner and thinner every day, the dark circles around his eyes were starting to be a permanent fixture on his face, as was the deep frown.

Hermione knew that she should have been a little more interested in what Harry had said the day before, he could have been on to something, but Hermione knew that the last thing Harry needed right now was another thing to worry about. She, on the other hang could do something about it. Shouted at Harry that she didn't feel well and was going home she started her plotting. Trying to deduce who Harry's mystery man was would be quite the challenge, especially since it seemed whoever it had obliviated Harry. She wasn't stupid, she had recognized the signs the second Harry had mentioned the horrible headaches. Now all she needed to do was find the bastard and convince him to return to Harry, because if he didn't Hermione was afraid that the world might lose the best thing it had ever had,

Harry Potter.

**A/N: Muahaha… kinda. What do you guys think? What is Hermione going to do? Will she figure it out only after it's too late for Harry? Next chapter **_**might**_** answer a question or two… **

**Reviews make Harry happy, so don't review for me, review to safe poor sweet innocent Harry from himself. **

**-Olli**


	7. looking for my heart

**A/N: HI! Well I've gotten a couple reviews that mention I need to check misspellings and such in my work, I was wondering if anyone of you wonderful readers would be willing to help me out? You would have to go through the past chapters and fix them and then I'll just send you the next chapters as I get them finished. This will make updating take a little longer, so it might be a week before a new chapter… but I would like the think that would make the story better :) So if anyone's interested let me know :) One reviewer mentioned that the counter-spell for obliviate seemed a little too easy, but I promise, it most certainly won't be. On with the story!**

**Oh! And there will be no Hermione in this chapter… We do get a short bit of Ron though. The next chapter will be a little bit Hermione-centric as she tries to figure out what happened… **

After Hermione left Harry went back to the front desk and took over her job of checking people out. He liked the monotony but he didn't like the fact that he had to talk to people, especially the people blinded by his stardom. Towards the end of the day Harry was in such a bad mood he had started becoming rude to the costumers. Slapping a frightened witch's change on the counter, he grumbled out a rough "Have a nice day." He ushered her quickly out of the store, turning over the sign so it read "closed" from the outside. He gathered up his things and started home.

Passing the Leaky Cauldron on the way home he decided to have a drink or two, but a drink or two turned into several and several turned into almost the entire bar. Tom, still running the place, cut him off when he started singing _A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love_ rather loudly. Harry left in a huff, stumbling down the street towards home. He tripped over his own two feet and fell into a pile of snow. He couldn't stand up so he just stayed there on the ground until someone passed by and let out a small gasp.

"Harry?" A voice said nervously.

Harry let out a grunt and rolled over, the figure looming crouching down, grabbing hold of Harry and pulling him up. Harry tried to push the man off at first but soon realized he could barely hold himself up, let alone walk all the way home.

The man grabbed a hold of him and Harry put all him weight on him, granted it wasn't much, but the shock of it made the other man stumble. Straightening up, he grabbed Harry around the waist and carried him home.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Searching Harry's pocket for the key turned out to be a difficult task. Harry wasn't exactly making it any easier though, so he leaned Harry up against the door and searched his coat pockets first, luckily he was successful and went to unlock the door, making sure he had a good hold on Harry.

Opening the door, he dragged Harry inside and then picked him up bridal style. Carrying Harry up the stairs, Harry started talking, at first it didn't make any sense and then Harry started forming actually sentences, saying things that chilled him to the bone.

"When are you coming home? It's so lo-lonely heeere wiffout you. Baby, please stay? I won't do it again… promise. Whatever I did, never again, just don't go."

Harry clutched tightly at his shirt. He didn't answer Harry as he put him down on his bed. He turned to leave but Harry grabbed ahold of his arm, "I miss you".

Harry pulled him closer and saw who it was for the first time, "You're not him. You're Ron. Where is he Ron? He's been gone so long. Bring him back, kay? Bring him home…"

Ron looked down at his best friend, not knowing what to do, so he said the only thing he knew might make Harry feel better. From his talk with Hermione he knew there was only one honest answer, "I'm trying, Har, I'm trying."

Ron pulled his arm away from Harry's grip after he had fallen asleep. Walking out of the house, after leaving Harry a note as to where he could find his house keys tomorrow, he locked the door behind him and made his way home, his mind still on Harry's ramblings. It seemed Hermione was right, Harry had loved someone and lost him, and it was his job as Harry's best friend to figure out whom.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Draco had finally finished the potion. He had been working day and night on getting it just right and had finally finished. He poured it into a couple of vials, the correct dosage for Harry's height and weight, and wrapped them up. Holding onto the package carefully, he left his flat and moved quickly through the crowd to _Dog Eared._

Moving quickly towards the counter he stopped when he saw a shock of red hair and a familiar freckled face. "Weasley. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing of you. Hermione couldn't make in today, she wasn't feeling well… So I told her I would cover for her. What do you need Malfoy?"

"Where's Potter? I have something for him."

"Home. Something happened and I gave him the day off."

"What happened, Weasley? Is he alright?" Draco tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but he couldn't. He would just have to rely on Weasley's lack of observation.

"What do you care? It's a personal issue, Malfoy, not anything you need to know."

Draco cursed himself, of course he needed to know, this was _Harry_ they were talking about. "I have a package for him, something that might help with his 'personal problem'. Let me guess, he had another nightmare? I know about those Weasley, I brewed him some dreamless sleep potion to help him with that."

"How do you know—who cares. You can give that to me Malfoy. I'll pass it on."

"Sorry, no can do. I have to explain this to him myself, because somehow I'm sure you'll flub it up. I'll just stop by his house. Nice seeing you Weasley."

"Malfoy, there's something you should know before you go over there, I'm not going to stop you because I know you're right, but, Harry is in no shape to fight with you today. Try to be on your best behavior."

"You've got my word of honor, Mr. Weasley." Draco tilted his head and hurried out of the shop and down the road, towards Harry's house.

Draco, knowing where the spare key was hidden, let himself in. He had left his key in the house the night he had left. He heard a soft sniffle coming from the direction of the sitting room and found Harry curled up on the couch under a blanket. "Ron, I told you I didn't want anything to eat, you should go home to Hermione. She needs you more than me; she's your sick wife."

"I'm glad you're not hungry, because I didn't bring any food."

The look on Harry's face was almost comical. He shot straight up, his eyes bugging out of his head, "Malfoy. Who let you in here?"

Draco dangled the spare key in front of him, "Not the best place to hide the spare key. Weasley told me you'd be here. I have the dreamless sleep potions for you." Draco set the package on the coffee table.

Draco sat in the chair opposite the couch and got a good look at Harry. His eyes glassy and his hair even more of a mess than usual. One side of his face was creased from lying on the couch for too long, and his face was pale and sickly looking.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Nothing, Malfoy, I'm fine. Really, I'm just a bit hung over. Thanks for the potions, by the way, I appreciate you doing that for me." Harry didn't drink. Draco knew for a fact that Harry hadn't touched any, except for a special occasion, since they had graduated from Hogwarts.

"Ha—Potter, what happened to make you get so drunk? You look like you've been run over by a hippogriff! You can't honestly tell me you're fine. You haven't looked fine for weeks."

Harry's head lulled, he was obviously exhausted. "M'fine, Draco. Really, don't worry about it."

Draco gave a small, worried smile as Harry closed his eyes, "I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. Not until he comes home. He promised, Malafaloy, he said he would keep them away. Where'd he go? It's my fault, innit? My fault he'sss gone. Jusss like e'ryone else. Nobody stays, Malfafa, nobody ever stays…"

Harry trailed off and Draco's heart broke. Why couldn't he just use the charm he was given, just counter the spell? It wouldn't be so bad, they would have each other right? No, no, he made a promise to himself to make Harry happy and he couldn't be fully happy with him. _Then why does he look miserable?_

Draco left quickly, shutting and locking the door behind him. He went home and sat in his own sitting room, by the fire and drank a cup of tea. Letting his mind drift to happier times, he fell asleep in his chair.

**A/N: Well, not too much going on in this chapter… but up next… Hermione figures it out! Or does she…? We'll just have to wait and see. But I promise Draco isn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. By chapter 10 Draco will have broken down and used the counter-spell, but will it have to desired effects or will it cause chaos and possibly destroy Drarry forever?**

**p.s. Anyone interested in beta-reading PM me or say so in a review. :) **

**-Olli**


	8. The Cinnamon Give Away

Hermione paced back and forth in her kitchen, trying to decide what to do next. She'd snuck into Harry's house earlier and worked her way through the top floor, trying to find anything that might help her piece together who had left Harry. The only thing she could find was a mostly empty bottle of hair product that she knew Harry didn't use. She couldn't do much with that information, seeing as it was a popular styling product that many wizards use.

She still had nothing to go on. There really wasn't much left to do and Hermione was disappointed. There hadn't ever been a time where she couldn't figure something out, but this wasn't exactly something she could go to the library for. Hermione stopped pacing and plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table.

Hermione had been up all night last night and had come up with a list. It wasn't a very detailed list, but it narrowed down the list of men it could possibly be.

_Characteristics of the Secret Man:_

_Someone Harry would want to keep a secret from his friends and family, possibly everyone else too._

_Someone Harry knew from school. (Harry doesn't get out much)_

_Someone who doesn't like to drink. (Harry hates getting drunk)_

It wasn't a very detailed list and she almost had to cross off number three due to Harry's excursion last night. Hermione added one last characteristic of the Secret Man, as she un-imaginatively dubbed him.

_Someone who uses hair product, no distinctive smell… sensitive scalp?_

Hermione knew she didn't have much to go on, but that was as good as her list was going to get for now. Even though there weren't all that many people who fit perfectly onto her list, she knew she could be missing something, some sort of important piece of the puzzle. She didn't want to go visit Harry and get him worked up about this again, but she knew she was going to have to if she wanted more information, and getting it while Harry was tired and hung over might make him say things he wouldn't normally say, or in this case, remember.

Ron came into the kitchen just as Hermione had made up her mind to go visit Harry. Ron had started relaying what Harry had said to him the night before as soon as he sat down, not wanting to waste any more time because Hermione had been asleep last night and he had to get to the book shop early to open up.

Hermione wasn't exactly shocked to say the least. It didn't tell her any more than she already knew, but it was obvious that some part of Harry's subconscious still recognized that Harry had lost someone important. Hermione knew she would have to go over there soon if she wanted to get as much information from Harry's subconscious as she could. She might also want to run some quick scans and see if it really was a memory charm that had taken Harry's memories. If it was, they were doomed. There wasn't any way of reversing it; of course Harry could fall for the same person again.

Hermione would deal with that when she came to it though, for now it was all about figuring out who she needed to find. Kissing Ron goodbye, she left the house and apparated directly onto Harry's front porch and opened the door with the spare key under the mat. She had given Harry grief about that one; anyone would realize there was a spare key under there… She was just glad that Harry had at least put up protection wards that kept intruders from using magic on the door.

Walking into the sitting room, where Ron had said he had left Harry, she found him asleep, crying silently into the couch cushion. Her heart broke a little at the sight, as he began tossing and turning, mumbling.

"No… not him, please not him… me instead. Please, no!"

Hermione knew she had to ask quickly before she woke him up, "Harry, who are you talking about Harry? I need you to tell me, describe him for me."

"Voldemort, Hermione, Voldemort has him! You have to help me. Please…"

Harry who does Voldemort have? What does he look like? C'mon Harry, give me something."

"D-D-NO! Hermione, help him! I can't get to him!"

Hermione cringed, "What does he look like Harry, you have to tell me so I can help him, ok?"

"T-tall and-and… please, HERMIONE!" Harry sat straight up on the couch and turned to Hermione. Falling into her arms, he sobbed, "He's gone Hermione. He's gone and he's never coming back…"

"Who isn't coming back, Har?"

Harry gave her a confused look, "I-I can't remember…"

"Ok, love. Go back to sleep, get some rest, I'll be back in a little bit to check on you. Make sure you get something to eat, OK?"

Harry gave a nod and went back to resting on the couch, "Hermione, can you turn on the TV? I don't really want to fall asleep again.

Hermione smiled as she glanced at the TV she had invented. Of course she didn't take the credit; she sold her idea to a large company in favor of gaining money to run the book store. Now wizards everywhere could watch Quidditch games, wizard sitcoms, whatever they wanted. It had opened up a new world for wizards everywhere.

Turning the TV on to some Quidditch game, it looked like the Holyhead Harpies against the Montrose Magpies, and got up to leave. "Do you want me to make you something to eat before I go? Or do you promise to do that on your own?"

"I'll be fine 'Mione. I'll get something in a bit. Thanks for checking on me, I'll see you later." He gave her a weak smile and she left the room, more confused than before. She hadn't gotten much out of Harry other than that he was tall. Darting upstairs, she decided it wasn't a bad idea to have one more go at snooping around. She figured if she would find anything it would be in the bedroom, right?

She looked through drawers and closets and under the bed, only to find a whole lot of nothing. Yes, there was evidence that someone had lived here before, she noted the empty drawers and the fact that half of the closet was empty as well. Of course a normal person would just put that down to Harry not having a lot of clothes, but she knew her best friend. All of Harry's clothes were kept on one side of the dresser, even using the drawers closest to the ground, she knew that Harry would spread his clothing out between the top drawers, that way he wouldn't have to bend over just for a pair of socks.

She flopped down on the still made side of Harry's bed, and put her head on the unused pillow, closing her eyes. She was pretty tired from staying up all night. Taking a deep breathe, she paused, what was that smell? It was sort of sweet and bitter, both at the same time. Taking another whiff, this one not as deep, she recognized the smell from helping Molly bake about sixty apple pies for extended family over the weekend. Cinnamon. Whoever had been Harry's lover smelled distinctly of cinnamon.

Deciding to pass by the book shop and see how Ron was doing, she ran into Blaize Zabini. Almost knocking her over, he quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist, catching her just before she fell into the snow. Pulling her back up, Hermione got a strong whiff of _cinnamon._

"Hello Blaize" Hermione and Blaize had become decent friends after the war, he was the one who bought her television idea, "You smell really good, what are you wearing?" She tried to ask impassively.

"A new cologne I just got as an early Christmas present from Draco. Isn't it great? I think it smells just like my mother's kitchen on Christmas. That was the only time of the year she baked. I love it, although it seemed like Draco was re-gifting." He chuckled, "He gave off the impression it had been from someone else. My bet is his mother, he never likes anything she gets him."

Hermione was intrigued by that new information. She realized thinking it was Blaize was ridiculous, he was engaged for one, and plus Harry knew that Hermione wouldn't mind if they were dating, so there for Ron would learn to _not mind._

The information about Draco Malfoy was interesting though; she gave a small goodbye wave to Blaize and started back towards the book shop. Malfoy was a good idea, and he certainly fit all the criteria. Now she just needed some sort of proof. She didn't want to go barging into his life and demanding to know what had happened, just on the small chance it had been him.

Settling behind the counter, telling Ron to go home just as the person she wanted to see walked in.

"Granger, nice to see you again. I was hoping Weasley would be here…"

"Why would you need to see my husband, Malfoy? And please, call me Hermione. Enough of that last name crap, we're adults, it's time we act like them." She hadn't meant it to come across so rude but it got Malfoy's attention.

"Of course, Hermione. I was just wanting to let Ronald know that I followed up on my promise and was on my best behavior when I saw Harry earlier. He didn't want me aggravating him."

That was interesting, "You came down here just to let someone you don't even like know you kept your promise? My, Ma-Draco, you have changed. How was he; Harry, I mean? When I saw him earlier he was completely out of it, screaming at me to help someone being tortured by Voldemort. It was heart breaking, I hope he was awake when you went to see him."

Hermione saw a flash of something similar to regret in Draco's eyes before he answered, "Yeah, he was, but he dozed off toward the end when I was trying to explain the dreamless sleep potions. Could you make sure he understands not to take more than one a night? That's very important."

Hermione knew now that she was right, beyond any doubt. Even though that flash of regret had only lasted for a second, she knew that Draco was the man who had left Harry and broke his heart. "Of course Draco, but before I do that you have to answer me something, alright?"

Draco gave a curt nod and Hermione pounced, "Why did you leave Harry and break his heart?"

The color drained from Draco's face.

**A/N: Wow, that was fun to right. I know there are going to be some questions about the timeline so basically I'll just explain it here. This chapter and the last chapter happened during the same day, mostly.**

**Ron found Harry and took him home.**

**Hermione ask Ron to look over the shop while she snooped.**

**Ron and Hermione talk in their kitchen.**

**Ron goes back to work and Hermione visits Harry.**

**Hermione leaves Harry and runs into Blaize while Draco is at Harry's.**

**Hermione gets to the book shop and tells Ron to go home, Draco comes in shortly after his visit with Harry but after his nap when he went home and drank tea in the last chapter. **

**I know that's kind of confusing, but yeah. That's basically it, I hope that helps. I wanted to get a chapter up yesterday but it was prom yesterday. I didn't want to go so a friend and I went to go see a movie and hang out instead. It was lots of fun, but unfortunately left me no time to write. **

**Anyway everyone needs to go read Reparations by Sara's Girl. It's FANTASTIC. That one is Drarry pre-slash but the sequel is just as good Drarry slash. So after you leave a review here (hinthint) go read that one! You won't regret it :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Oliver**


	9. The Big Reveal

**A/N: Oh My God, you guys! 20 reviews! I'm beyond ecstatic. That is probably the best thing that's happened all day… (p.s. yes I know, not the most creative title…) I have the rest of this story pretty much planned out… It'll be about 20 chapters long and involve lots of delicious drama :) This chapter was edited by my beautiful new beta, Rodacoma. She is fantastic and a HUGE help. She's edited the first two chapters and this one, and working hard on the others. Anyway, first "sexy sex" scene of the story, I hope it's good… *bitesnails*… let me know what you think :)**

_The hot mouth sucking on Harry's neck made him groan in pleasure. Harry's hands tangle in soft, blond hair as he throws his head back, giving his lover more room. Harry slides one hand down the other's back, raking at the exposed flesh with his fingernails. His partner let out a groan of his own, and soon Harry feels slick fingers probing at his hole. This wasn't the first time his partner had wanted to finger him, but there was something new about this time that made it more thrilling. Harry could feel the difference between then and now, tonight was the night and the thought of sharing that with the one he loved made him moan just a little bit more when cool, wet fingers breached his entrance._

"_I want you to make love to me." Harry whispered, almost as if he didn't want his lover to hear._

_The mouth on his neck stopped its sucking in favor of licking at the shell of Harry's ear. "Are you sure?"_

_Harry gave a curt nod, and his lover distracted Harry with a deep kiss and added another finger next to the first. Harry gave out a small gasp as he was worked open. Harry could feel his partner searching for something and just the thought of his prostate being touched was enough for Harry's cock to give a delighted jump, something that caused his partner a delighted chuckle._

"_I hate you" Harry said, trying to glare at him, both of them knowing what he really meant._

_Harry gasped as his lover found what he was looking for, forgetting about his partner laughing at him, he brought his hand between them, hoping to give back some of the pleasure Harry now felt. He heard a small whimper in his ear when his fingers ghosted along the head of the other's cock. Harry turned into his lover's neck, and sighed, "I love the way you smell, cinnamon and musk. It's intoxicating…"_

_Harry felt lips curve into a smile and the other man chuckled again, "I know, I'm running low though. Remind me to get some more…" He twisted his fingers inside Harry, rubbing against his prostate._

_Harry gasped and pushed down on the fingers inside him. "You know, I'm not s-sure asking me to remind you about getting m-more cologne is an appropriate thing t-to say… when you have your fingers inside me…"_

"_Perhaps not…" Harry feels a hickey starting to form just below his collar bone, so nobody could see it. Disappointment wells up in Harry, but he crushes it when Draco begins thrusting into his hand._

_Fighting the urge to moan again, Harry whispered, "I'm ready, love. P-please, no more teasing…"_

_His partner nodded. Slicking himself up, and lined up his cock with Harry's entrance. Pushing forward Harry looked into the eyes of his lover, startled by the love he found in those gorgeous gray eyes, Harry pushed down, still staring into the beautiful eyes of Draco Malfoy…_

Harry woke up aching and hard for the first time since he was a teenager. The horrible thing was he couldn't remember the dream for the life of him. The more he tried to remember, the more it slipped away.

He could remember heavy breathing, a deep sense of love and commitment, and the smell of cinnamon. Harry knew there wasn't any way Hermione or Dr-Malfoy could get Harry to change his mind this time. Now he was _dreaming_ about this guy. First the flashbacks, and now the dreams, he was going to see Hermione as soon as he could find a clean pair of pants… and possibly a cold shower…

HPDM

Draco looked at Hermione in what he hoped was an innocent expression. "I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever happened to Potter had nothing to do with me. I hate him remember? We hate each other. There isn't any possible way we would ever even consider being in a relationship together. There would be too many odds stacked against us… did I mention we hate each other?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Draco let out a sigh. "He'll get over it. He has you, and Ronald, and the rest of the Weasels. He most certainly doesn't need me. All he'd get would be a great heartache and howlers. I couldn't subject him to a life like that, could you do that to Ronald? Would you continue to be with him, knowing that when your secret got out how many hateful eyes would turn on your partner, scrutinizing his every move? Knowing that the only family he's ever known hates him and you're the cause? No, I don't think you would. Harry will get over me; he'll never remember me, which is better for him. I know he loved me, and that's why I had to obliviate him, because if I just left him it would hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him; I just wanted to protect him from the pain. You have to at least understand that?"

Hermione's heart broke as she thought about what was going on. She saw the tears pool in Draco's eyes, something she had never thought she would see. Hermione was sure now that Draco was hurting just like Harry, maybe even more. Hermione had pictured some heartless asshole who didn't want to be remembered, not the shaking man in front of her.

Hermione walked quickly around the counter and gathered Draco up in a hug. He stiffened in her arms for a moment, and then relaxed. Hermione smelt a faint trace of cinnamon and smiled to herself, now she knew what had to happen next. "You have to tell him Draco. He's falling apart right before our eyes and there's nothing we can do to stop it. His mind might not remember you, but his heart does, and it's killing him. You have to realize this. Nobody is going to hate you for being in a relationship with Harry, at least nobody that matters. "

Draco let out a mangled sob, and tried to back away. She knew that Draco's pride was getting in the way of being comforted, so she just held him tighter. He let out a shaky breath, "There is a counter curse. It's not completely through testing yet, but a friend was talking about it with me and I remember how to do it. I j-just… what if he hates me now? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore after what I've done? If I would have known that at least one of Harry's friends would be accepting I might not have done this, I was so stupid Hermione. He's never going to want me back… I just loved him too much to have to put him through all that suffering…"

There was a muffled cough behind a bookshelf close to the desk, almost as though it was trying to be hidden. There was only one person that could be, the entire store had been empty before Draco came in, Ron having flipped the sign to closed on the way out. She decided not to say anything though, and pretend she hadn't heard him. She wanted to see just how long he would stand there. "We would have accepted your relationship you know. It might have taken a while for some, but everyone would have come around. We all love Harry and he deserves to be happy, and so do you. You should tell him Draco, and then offer him a choice. Offer to perform the experimental reversal spell, or to fall in love with you all over again. Either way you have to tell him."

"I'm not sure I can Hermione. These past few weeks have been hell and I'm not sure I can take rejection on top of that, especially coming from someone I've spent the past several years with…"

Harry steps out from behind the book shelf, "What makes you think I would reject you? The fact that you took years of memories away from me? Or maybe it was the part where you saw me hurting and still didn't do anything about it? But you know, it could be that fact that this could have never happened if you had told me how you were feeling! I'm sure I wouldn't have been in a relationship with you if I didn't want to be. We could have talked about it. Do you have any idea how weird it is? Knowing that I've spent years with you, I've shared intimate things with you, and I can't remember _any_ of them?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry…" Draco whispered.

"Sorry isn't enough. I want you to use that spell, the one you mentioned earlier. I want my memories back and then we can talk properly. I don't want to make any rash decisions without all my memories intact. I want to at least remember you when we talk about just why the hell you thought this was ok."

"Whatever you want Harry. Do you want to do it now?"

"Yes." Harry looked Draco in the eyes for the first time that Harry remembered since school. He let out an almost inaudible gasp at the swirl of emotions in his eyes. He got the overwhelming urge to forgive him, to wrap him up in his arms and kiss him until it didn't hurt anymore.

Of course Harry _couldn't_ feel that just yet. He wanted his full faculties when he talked about this with Malfoy later, he wanted to remember every moment so he could make a good decision about what to do next.

Draco gave a nod and took out his wand. He took a deep breathe, and came up close to Harry. Getting a whiff of cinnamon, Harry closed his eyes and almost cried. Draco smelt like home.

"Memor Oblitus" Draco whispered, his wand against Harry's temple.

There was a flood of memories and experiences. Tastes, smells, touches… He was on sensory overload.

Draco's eyes, full of panic, were the first things he saw before he passed out.

**A/N: What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know. **

**Foreveryours,**

**Oliver**


	10. Comatose

**A/N: Maybe one of my favorite chapters so far… maybe. My fabulous gorgeous wonderful beta, did a fantastic job editing this chapter. I won't blabber on up here so enjoy…**

Hermione pulled her eyes away from the window looking into Harry's private room and sighed, turning back to the conglomeration in the hallway. Taking in the mass of red hair and freckles, she was surprised to see even Bill, Charlie, and Percy made it to the hospital, and even more surprised that all of them were still here.

Hours earlier, after he collapsed, Harry was rushed to St. Mungo's. Nobody had told them anything yet, Healers and nurses went in and out of the room constantly, none of them bothering with the small army waiting for information just outside the door.

Hermione's thoughts drifted back to the slender blonde probably still sitting behind the counter of _Dog Eared_. After several attempts to get him to come with her, she had given up. The emergency medical staff was ready to go, and Hermione had to go with them to supply necessary information about Harry they needed to know. She knew why he wasn't here and the fact that it had something to do with the large family slumped together across the hall didn't make her feel any better.

She had explained earlier on, when they had all gotten here, what had been going on the past couple of weeks and they were all shocked to say the least. Ron had a few choice swear words to say about it and Hermione had to knock him over the back of the head for saying such horrible things while holding his only child. Ron had the decency to look sheepish and muttered an apology to the sleeping Rosie.

Hermione smiled at them, both asleep, in a corner of the hospital. They had gotten rude looks from several nurses but so far nobody had said anything about them needing to move, even though it was obvious they were in the way.

The nurse Hermione remembered from the reception desk came around the corner, followed by a tall figure dressed in a muggle sweatshirt and jeans that didn't look like they fit him right. The nurse pointed at the Weasley's, Dean, and Hermione and whispered something to the figure. He nodded, even though his steps were quite, all of the Weasley's eyes were on him in an instant, not knowing what to make of the slumped man.

A slender hand reached out and pulled down the hood of the sweatshirt to reveal a pitiful looking Malfoy. Hermione sighed with relief and wrapped him up in a hug, getting a whiff of sent that was distinctly Harry, she smiled to herself. Letting go quickly, aware that the affection might have been alright earlier when they were alone, but Draco would probably not want everyone to see him in a "weak" position, especially when seeing him for the first time in years.

Draco gave a nervous glance at the group of Weasley's , then to Ron and Rosie in the corner, finally settling his red-rimmed eyes on Hermione. "Is he going to be alright?" His voice came out a rough whisper that echoed through the halls.

"I—well—the healer hasn't told us anything yet, but I'm sure he'll be fine Draco. This wasn't your fault, ok? He's going to be fine. Once he wakes up he'll remember you and everything will be ok." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but all that came out was a grimace.

He nodded, not at all convinced, and someone from the other side of the hall decided it was time to speak up, "Not his fault? Hermione what is wrong with you! Of course it's his fault! We wouldn't be sitting here, in a hospital, if it wasn't for him and what he did to Harry!" Percy said, and for the first time in ages stood up for his family, but at the wrong time.

"Shut up Percy. It wasn't Malfoy's fault, he was trying to protect Harry. The only thing he did wrong was go about the protecting part the wrong way. So stop being such a pompous ass just because you're jealous everyone else knows what love it but you." Hermione was astonished to find that those words came from her own husband.

Draco shot Ron a quick grimace in thanks and turned his attention back to the window Hermione was staring into not too long ago. Silent tears slipped out of the corners of his already red-rimmed eyes, following the faint tear-tracks left from earlier. "This is my fault. I shouldn't even be here. He'll probably never want to see me again after this…"

Before anyone could disagree, a Healer stepped into the middle of the hall and asks if they were all here for Harry Potter. Getting a general sense of confirmation, he puts on what Hermione recognizes as the "this is serious" face that she'd seen Molly use so many times over the years, but never had it looked so grim. The recognition fell over everyone but Draco and Dean, both looking around confused.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Mr. Potter…" he trailed off when he caught site of Draco, "Who are you?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

You could see the change in the healer's face, in seconds he had gone from seriously sympathetic to tolerantly irritated. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but you're going to have to leave immediately. Only family members of the patient are allowed back here and information is only released to them." He didn't sound sorry and all.

"I'm sorry Healer, but I'm pretty sure nobody sitting here is of blood relation to Harry Potter and I'm sure you know why. Now, why don't you tell us what's going on with him. When can he come home?" Hermione ask, upset at the prejudice.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, it's of common understanding that the Weasley family should be given the rights as if they were blood related to Mr. Potter, but nowhere on his medical file does it say to include Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything until it's just family, after that you can tell whomever you like."

"No dice, Healer. You can tell us what's going on in front of Draco, or not at all."

"Hermione! I'll just leave and come back, ok? It's no big deal, I'll just go to the restroom. I don't want to cause any more problems than I already have…" Draco left quickly, disappearing around the corner. Hermione watched him go an then turned her glare on the Healer… She leaned forward to get a look at his badge, Healer Alphonse.

"Now, I'm very sorry to inform you that Mr. Potter is in a coma. Some sort of magic we can't identify is keeping him under. I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure if Mr. Potter will wake up, although we have our best team working on a treatment right now. I have to ask, does anyone know what kind of magic was performed on Mr. Potter? It would be beneficial to us if we knew what spell was used, this isn't something I've ever seen before."

The hallway was completely silent, even though most of the Weasley's still couldn't stand Draco, they wanted to talk to him about it first. After a few seconds the Healer sighed and the look of sympathy returned, "Alright, if any of you remember what happened then I suggest coming to find me immediately. You can go in now, but only a few people at a time. Since every coma is different I suggest to everyone to talk to their loved ones, because he might be able to hear you."

"Healer, friends are allowed in the room as well, correct?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, but I strongly caution against it. Friends like Mr. Malfoy only bring trouble to those around them. I would suggest you ask him to leave."

"Thank you Healer, but I think we can decide that for ourselves. We'll be seeing you then." Hermione turned on her heals and stalked into the room, followed by Ron, who had given Rosie to Molly. The rest of the Weasley's waited outside in the hallway.

HPDM

Draco was used to prejudice people. After the war he had changed, but the view on his family name did not. Most people still held the Malfoy family as an evil family, full of dark views and evil intentions. That was one of the reasons why he had left Harry in the first place. This had just reinforced the feeling, he couldn't stay here. He would wait until Harry woke up, apologize, and then leave.

Pushing himself off the wall across from the bathrooms, Draco made his way back through the winding hallways and staircases to the third floor where Harry was. Turning the same corner as before, he was once again met with a shock of Weasley's, but they all looked much more morose than before. His heart stopped, as well as his feet. His hands flew up to his mouth and tears welled up in his eyes, "I killed him… Oh God, I killed Harry…" It didn't come out as more than a whisper but everyone in the hallway heard him.

Mrs. Weasley stood, wrapping Draco up in her arms, she rubbed his back soothingly, "No, dear, he's not dead. Breathe, love, deep breathes. That's it, now, why don't we sit down?"

Draco followed Mrs. Weasley to the floor and was tucked up into her side once more. Draco was shocked at the compassion she was showing someone who had shown her and her family nothing but hatred over the years. He knew she still didn't like him, and he was ok with that. He didn't like himself all that much either.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Harry's in a coma." Her voice chocked a little with emotion, "Healer Alphonse isn't sure when or if he'll wake up, but he says there's always a chance that he will." She paused, "I know you probably feel horribly enough, but it was the spell that you cast to get Harry's memories back. Something happened during that and they need to know what kind of spell it was so they can reverse it. He said it was something he's never seen before."

Draco gave a small nod into the crook of her neck, "Can I go in and see him?"

"Of course you can dear, Ron and Hermione are in there now." She gave him a watery smile.

Draco pushed himself off the floor and walked slowly up to the door, his hand paused at the door handle. Taking a deep, steadying breathe, he turned it slowly and stepped into the room.

HPDM

Hermione hated seeing anyone in pain. She wasn't sure if it was her motherly instincts, if it was due to the teasing she went through in primary school, or a muddled combination of both, but she couldn't let someone sit and cry by themselves, but that's exactly what she was doing now.

She never thought she would see the day when Draco Malfoy would be crying at Harry Potter's bedside, but here they were. She knew she should be furious at Malfoy, she should be kicking him out, screaming all kinds of names at him, but really she couldn't. Looking at the broken man in front of her she couldn't find it in herself to turn him out. Of course there were plenty of other Weasley's that could, they would do it in the blink of an eye. Most of the Weasley family still didn't like or trust Draco, and with good reason, but they knew there was a time and place for such confrontation and here at Harry's sickbed wasn't it.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco had sat with Harry for over an hour. Hermione had come out of the room many times and asked if anyone else wanted to sit with Harry, but the answer was always no. Hermione knew why, none of them really wanted to sit in the same room as a comatose loved one and their arch-nemesis turned lover.

Hermione watched as Draco smoothed Harry's hair away from his forehead, and then down his face, resting a cupped hand on his cheek. Draco eyes started to water up again for the first time since entering the room and she turned away, feeling like she was watching something sacredly private. Grabbing ahold of Ron, she muttered a small excuse of running to get coffee. Draco gave no move to indicate he had heard her, but she knew she wouldn't be missed.

Stepping out into the hallway she took a deep breath and took Rosie from Molly, cradling her sleeping daughter against her chest. She needed to get Rosie home, a hospital was no place for a child, but she didn't want to leave. Molly looked at her in understanding, "Why don't I take her home dear? I'll watch her and if you need anything or if there's any knew news on Harry's condition let me know."

Hermione kissed the top of her daughters head and handed her back to Molly. She watched them go, almost all the Weasley's following her, obviously in need of some rest. There were mumbled promises of information and tear stained eyes, each of them giving a nod towards Harry's room, as if saying goodbye.

Ron returned quickly after that with coffee for both of them and Hermione explained where their daughter had gone. Hermione walked back up to the door and turned it open slowly, shocked at what she found inside. Draco Malfoy, the man of no emotion, sat next the Harry's bedside, stroking his hand and singing softly.

The tune was a familiar one, a song that Molly loved to play at Christmas,

"_Oh, come and stir my cauldron_  
_And if you do it right_  
_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_  
_To keep you warm tonight_

_Oh my poor heart, where has it gone?  
It's left me for a spell...  
...and now you've torn it quite apart  
I'll thank you to give back my heart."_

Draco wasn't the best singer, but it was obvious to Hermione that it held some special meaning to them both. Quietly backing out of the room, Hermione and Ron sat outside the window the rest of the night, watching Draco sing to his lover.

**A/N: Song is "A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love" by ****Celestina Warbeck (Well, if this were the Potter'verse it would be…) I really enjoyed the last bit of this chapter, writing the beginning was kind of angsty so I thought I might add some fluffy type junk… **

**QUESTION: Do you want Harry to have memories/flashback sequences while he's comatose?**

**LotsofLove,**

**Oli**


	11. Pansy, Blaise, and Ash

"Draco, why don't we take you home? You can get a change of clothes, shower, and maybe get some sleep? You've been here for three days, sweetie, it's time you got some rest." Hermione said, resting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco shrugged it off, his eyes never leaving Harry, his hand still clasped together tightly with Harry's. Hermione gave a sigh and heard Ron shuffle behind her, "Come on, mate, you need some rest. I'll stay here and let you know immediately if anything changes. You don't want the first thing Harry see's to be a smelly, sleepy idiot do you?"

His joke was lost on Draco, squeezing Harry's hand tighter he spoke for the first time since they heard him sing a couple days ago, "I'm not leaving him, not until he can tell me to go away himself."

"At least eat something then. You need to take care of yourself, Harry needs you to stay strong. We don't know what he's going to be like when he wakes up, and you're going to need all your faculties when he does."

"Thanks Hermione, but I'd rather just be alone."

Ron grabbed Hermione's elbow and gently tugged her from the room, "I think it's time, 'Mione. We don't have any other choice."

"I know, but I was hoping we wouldn't have to. I don't really like Pansy all that much…"

"Me neither, but he needs them. They're his best friends and they know him better than we do. Maybe they'll be able to pull him out of this?"

"I hope so."

HPDM

_Harry gasped for breathe, writhing under Draco. "Stop! Dray, come on, this isn't fair!"_

_Draco laughed evilly from atop him, "Of course it's not, love. That's why I'm doing it! I love seeing you like this, it's hot."_

_Harry gave him a look of bewilderment through his silent screams, "You asshole. _Tickling me_ is sexual for you now?"_

"_Of course, Golden Boy, why else would I be doing it?" Draco straddled him and reached behind him to grab Harry's foot._

"_NO! No! Draco, my feet are so sensiti-i-ive!" Harry screamed, which turned into a laugh seconds later as Draco ran his fingers softly over the bottom of Harry's barefoot. _

_Draco dropped his foot after a few minutes of torture and turned toward Harry with a gleam in his eye that he most certainly didn't like the look of. Bending over him, dragging his hands up Harry's sides, he leaned in toward Harry's mouth. He closed his eyes, expecting a sensual kiss, which is what these things normally lead too, but instead he pulled away at the last second, shoving his hands into Harry's armpits. "I HATE YOU!" Harry shrieked. _

"_You love me, darling." Draco calmly stared at his squirming boyfriend._

_Harry didn't answer, too busy trying to wrestle Draco off him to no avail. Draco smirked and stopped his attack. Running his hands down Harry's arms he pulled them up above Harry's head._

_Their eyes locked and the emotion in Draco's eyes almost knocked the wind out of Harry and he knew in that moment that the blonde twat straddling him was it for Harry. Yeah, they still fought and sometimes they just couldn't stand each other, but in that moment Harry knew that Draco was his forever._

HPDM

Draco hadn't cried in a long time. In fact he hadn't cried since he and Harry almost split up and that was almost three years ago now. But looking at Harry on that bed was too much for Draco to bear. He had cried too much over the past week, and he was almost out of tears to cry, but a single tear slid down his cheek, falling from his chin and onto his and Harry's joint hands resting on the bed.

Watching as the tear slowly trailed down his finger, then down the back of Harry's hand, finally dripping onto the floor, Draco realized he was an idiot. He didn't know how he could have done this. He and Harry were happy together, blissfully happy, and now that Harry's life was in danger all he could think about was how all of this would have been avoided if he had listened to Harry and just let him tell the Weasley's. In hind-sight this was the worst mistake he had ever made, including his entire sixth year which he now counted as one big giant mistake.

All Draco wanted right now was to go back in time and change what he had done, of course that wasn't possible since Harry and his band of hooligans destroyed them all fifth year. So, what Draco really wanted was for Harry to wake up and forgive him. For Harry to pull him into his arms and hold him again, because that was the only time Draco felt like the world didn't hate him. That was the only time where all the prejudice and hate seemed to melt away, every bad thing Draco had ever done just seemed to leave and all he had to worry about was how he could stay there forever.

For the first time in days Draco pulled himself out of his chair for a reason that wasn't to take a bathroom break. This time he settled in next to Harry on the edge of the bed, pulling Harry's arms around him. Draco snuggled his face into the crook of Harry's neck and closed his eyes, not noticing the pair watching him from the window.

HPDM

"That's pathetic, Granger." Pansy sneered at Hermione.

"Actually that's the most he's done in days. He hasn't moved from Harry's side since he got here." Hermione rolled her eyes, not bothering to mention that wasn't her last name anymore, but Pansy didn't seem to notice. That or she didn't really care.

"Why didn't you call us sooner Hermione? He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks… or showered for that matter." Blaise wrinkled his nose.

"We thought he might snap out of it." Ron answered for her as she stared at the sight through the glass, wishing that the world were a better place where Draco didn't have to feel the need to do something this stupid.

There was an awkward pause and then Pansy spoke up again, "You know you're going to have to tell them what spell was used, otherwise they might never be able to fix him."

"So you'd turn in your best friend?" Hermione scoffed.

"Of course not you idiot. There are other ways of getting them the information. Do you use that abnormally large brain for anything other than useless information Granger?"

"Girls, stop it. We're here because our friends need our help. You don't have to like each other but for God's sake can't you get along for five seconds?" Blaise gave an exasperated sigh.

Hermione shrugged and Pansy turned back to the window, neither said anything but the tension in the air seemed to diminish. "Good, now leave Draco to Pansy and I. We'll clean him up and then he's probably going to want to come back."

Healer Alphonse suddenly appeared next to Hermione and she let out a small shriek. "Healer! You startled me."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but you need to tell your _friend_ he's not allowed to lay on hospital beds with other patients in them, or any of them for that matter."

Pansy gave him a dirty look and looked like she was about to say something, but Hermione beat her to the punch, "Thank you Healer, but I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to give that order, I've read the rules and regulations of this hospital and it's within friends and family rights. I don't see the problem."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Weasley." Healer Alphonse gave her an irritated look and stormed off, nocking a nurse out of his way.

"What an asshat."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Zabini." Ron gave Blaise a pat on the shoulder.

HPDM

"_Sometimes I can't STAND YOU, you self-righteous, pretentious twat!" Harry threw the remote at Draco's head._

"_Yeah? Well I can't stand you either! I can't stand the way you leave your shoes everywhere, I mean what's the point in having a closet if you aren't going to USE it?"_

"_Well I hate that you pick on every article of clothing in my closet! I don't care if the shirt I'm wearing is a year old, unlike you who throw out clothes after you've worn them ONE TIME!"_

"_I did that once! One time, and it was because YOU spilled something on it. You never pick up after yourself! I'm constantly cleaning up your messes! Today I found a _sandwich_ under our bed. A SANDWICH Harry, under our BED. What the hell were you doing that ended up with a sandwich there? Are you too good to eat at the table?"_

"_How do you know it wasn't YOUR sandwich? Hmm? I know you sneak meals into the bedroom when I'm not home! It could have very well been your sandwich and at least I'm not all stuck up and anal about what goes where! You always have to keep everything neat and tidy! That drives me insane! This is a home Draco, it should feel home-y not like a prison cell!"_

_Draco glared at Harry, "Well if it feels so much like prison here why don't you just leave? Just pack up and go."_

"_Maybe I will." Harry grew quiet for a moment and then left the room. Harry pulled a duffle bag from out of the closet and stuffed some clothes in it as well as the toothbrush from the adjoining bathroom. Sinking onto the bed he grabbed Draco's pillow and pulled it up to his face, breathing deeply._

_Fifteen minutes later Harry passed the door with a duffle bag in hand, not pausing to see if Draco was still in there. He reaches the door and grabs his coat off the hook._

"_Please don't go." Harry heard a small voice from behind him._

_He turned around to find Draco clutching his sides, in tears. "I'm sorry, just please don't leave me." _

_Harry drops everything and pulls Draco into his arms, all the tension melting away._

_Hours later, they're curled up on the couch both tired from all the yelling, and then later all the crying. Draco turns to Harry and lets out a watery chuckle, "I think we just had our first ridiculous fight as a couple."_

_Harry smiles sadly, "Yeah, you do realize we were fighting about sandwiches and styles of dress right?"_

"_Most ridiculous fight ever." Harry nods. _

_A few more minutes pass in silence, "We're you really going to leave?" Draco asks, almost so quietly Harry wasn't sure if he had heard him say anything at all._

_He mulls it over for a moment, and then decides, "No. I might have walked around the block a couple times, but I wouldn't have left."_

_Draco snuggles closer and Harry tightens his hold on Draco. _

HPDM

Arms tightened around Draco and woke him from his daze with a start. Realizing just who was tightening up around him he gave a shout to the first person that came to mind, "Hermione! Oh, good God, Hermione!"

Hermione slammed the door into the wall as she burst into the room. Draco barely had time to notice the four other people standing behind her. "He moved, oh God, Hermione, he moved! Well, his arms tightened up around me, but he _moved_!"

Before Hermione could respond, a short man with bright green hair pushed his way through, "I think that was more about what he's remembering than anything to do with waking up, Draco. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't find you anywhere. Something happened with the counter spell and, well you obviously know what happens. I meant to tell you sooner but I didn't think you would actually use it! At least not until you got so down in the dumps about Harry, which I had stupidly decided last week when we figured it out, that it would be at least another week or so. Ugh, this is all my fault. I'm going to go inform the Healer in charge about what spell it is. We're monitoring our test subjects now but it seems like all the memories rushing back are too much for them and their body just gives in to the stress. We're working on a way to pull them out of it, but it might take a while."

Everyone was staring at the man like he had grown another head, "You KNEW about them? How does HE know about them and your best friends, of both of you, don't know anything about this Malfoy?" Ron gave Draco an incredulous look.

Draco looked around awkwardly, "Well, this is Ash Valentine. He's a friend who works in the Ministry figuring up and testing new spells. That's how I got the spell to return Harry's memories in the first place. I thought it was ok to use because _someone_ said it was practically approved already. But anyway, he knows about us because, well… he walked in on us by accident. We kind of had to explain after that. He promised to keep it a secret though. He didn't know about what I was going to do about Harry, so before you yell at him he didn't know until after I did it."

Hermione gave Ash a once over and shrugged, "Fine, you should probably go talk to the Healer now Ash."

Ash nodded and left the room quickly. That was when Draco noticed that Blaise and Pansy were there and he couldn't figure out why.

Hermione, noticing his confusion, said, "They're here to take you home and get you cleaned up, because frankly Draco, you smell and look like a homeless person. Ron and I will stay here and be sure to inform you if anything changes, ok?"

Draco gave a nod and the surprise was clearly written on Ron and Hermione's face, "They're evil and I don't feel like fighting evil today."

Draco gave a shrug and kissed Harry on the top of his head. Giving his hand a strong squeeze, he followed his friends out of the room he had been in for the past three days. Once the door was shut behind them, Pansy grabbed ahold of Draco's hand, "Now you, you idiotic shithead, are going to explain just what the hell has been going on lately. "

That was one of the reasons he hated Pansy, she was very good at making him feel like an even bigger asshole than he already did.

**A/N:** **A big thanks to my wonderful beta who edited this chapter, Rodacoma! She is amazing. :) I hope you guys liked this chapter… My favorite parts would have to be the memories. Those are fun to write. :) I meant to have this up yesterday but I didn't have time to write it until late so that's why there wasn't a chapter yesterday…**

**Love you all :) **

**-Oli**


	12. A Cure

Draco was angry, he was angry at the world, and horrible circumstances; he was mad at evil Healers and nurses that woke him up in the middle of the night; but most importantly he was pissed at freaking Pansy.

"Why can't you just leave me alone you pretentious ass?"

"Only after you tell me what's been going on Draco, we've been here at your flat for over an hour and you haven't given either of us anything juicy."

"Not everything is about gossip Pans." Draco sighed, "That is exactly the reason I don't want to tell you, because half the wizarding world will know by lunch time."

"I can keep a secret Draco. You used to trust me you know, back when we were in school together." Pansy said, sounding almost hurt.

"That was before you outed him to his mother Pans." Blaise spoke up from inside Draco's closet, trying to find something comfortable for Draco to wear, which was turning out to be a challenge.

"Blaise, I can just put what I had back on… It's fine, I just want to get back."

"No way, Draco those clothes need to be washed…" He sniffed them and gave a look of disgust, "several times. What did you do in these things? Run a marathon?"

Draco gave Blaise a dirty look and didn't answer him. He stalked over to the night stand and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a bright orange sweat shirt with _Chudley Cannons _emblazoned on the front. Throwing that on, he dug around some more and found a pair of sweatpants at the bottom and put those on under his towel, then tossing the towel at Blaise's head, "Now, can we leave?"

"You look like a pumpkin." Pansy stated.

Draco rolled his eyes and insisted that they leave immediately.

HPDM

_Harry was curled up on the couch with Brutus Scrimgeour's new book, "Besting the Best Beater", when Draco came in, wet from the rain. Harry watched droplets of water fall from his usually perfect hair, his white button up clinging to his heaving chest. Harry could feel his jeans tighten and he watched Draco shake his head, water flying everywhere._

"_You better not drip on anything valuable Draco." Harry tried to sound stern._

"_Of course not, your highness, because I'm worried about the valuables when I just had the worst day of my life, ending with me running through a horrible rainstorm. I am really concerned with the _valuables_ right now." Draco was always sarcastic when he was tired._

"_Come here, love." Harry said softly, dropping his book to the coffee table, making a space next to him._

_Draco took his wet shirt off, and plopped down on the couch, on the far end away from Harry. He was confused for a moment, until he found Draco's feet in his lap, toes wiggling._

"_I'm not giving you a foot rub." Harry said, although he knew how this would end, how it had ended the past couple of nights. Draco's boss was being extra hard on him this week for some reason. _

_Draco brought his feet up and wiggled his toes in Harry's face, "Please?" and that was all it took for Harry to give in._

_Grabbed a foot he began massaging, loving the blissed-out look on Draco's face. Harry smiled to himself, "What happened today?"_

"_Bloody asshole. I hate him Harry, and those stupid animals, well not all of them. I just hate that evil crup because he hates me, I mean really, you forget to feed him once and he holds a grudge on you. Ugh, I did find out what was wrong with that stupid idiot of a boss today though, his wife finally realized she was being cheated on. Threw him out and everything. I almost laughed in his face."_

_Harry had been feeling extremely guilty this week because Draco seemed to hate his new job with every passing day. Almost as if he read the guilt in Harry's eyes Draco continued by saying, "I don't hate it there though, not like I did my old job. This one I can stand because now I get to see you more."_

_Draco pulling his feet away from Harry and turned around so he could kiss him. Harry smiled into the kiss and Draco rested his head in Harry's lap. "I love you" Harry whispered, stroking his hands through Draco's hair._

_Draco turned into Harry's stomach, "I love you too, Golden Boy, even when you wear obnoxious orange sweatshirts."_

_Harry smiled._

HPDM

Draco walked into the hospital room feeling and looking much better than when he left it. Hermione grinned up at him, getting up from the chair Draco had claimed for the past couple of days. Granting her a small smile and a nod at Weasley, Draco sat down and grasped Harry's hand firmly. Deciding not to respond to Ron's incredulous look at the sweatshirt he was wearing, he turned to Hermione.

"Has Ash been back in?"

"Yeah, for a moment. He mentioned something about an experiment down in his department that might work, but he wasn't here for long."

"Thanks"

"Since when do you support the _Cannons_ Malfoy?" Ron asked, obviously trying to find common ground.

**A/N: Sorry for it taking a day or two to get this up, my beta was really sick (You should all leave a review wishing her better!) and couldn't beta this chapter until last night. I hope you all like it even though I'ts short. I already have most of the next chapter done, (over 3000 words!) but it won't be up today because I have a baby shower to go to. :) Anyway… **

Draco rolled his eyes, he had been hoping to avoid this topic. "It's none of your business Weasley." Draco replied almost a little too hatefully.

Draco saw Ron flinch at his tone and sighed, "It's Harry's." He said just loudly enough to where Ron could hear him, but Draco felt like he was shouting.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well Ron, don't you think it's time we went home and checked on Rosie? She's been with your mother for a while now."

Ron nodded and they both left the room, saying goodbye quietly.

Draco smiled sadly at them and turned back to Harry. He stared at Harry's face for hours, willing him to wake up.

"Harry, please wake up. Hermione said a couple days ago that you might be able to hear us, but I had been too scared to talk to you before, but I have to explain myself. I know that you think this is taking the easy way out but I promise you that when you wake up you can yell at me for as long as you like. Days, even if you want. Hell, you could yell at me for years and I would sit here and listen, just so I could hear your voice again. I know this is all my fault. I just… I just wanted you to be safe and happy. I wanted you to have a normal life, settle down with someone who wasn't hated by the entire universe, someone that could give you everything you deserve. And you deserve everything Harry, you deserve a loving spouse and kids, a white picket fence and a family crup. You deserve all that and more, but that's not something I thought would ever be for us. When I saw our future I saw us hiding, spending holidays without each other at different family events. I saw us pretending to hate each other to the public, scowling when we ran into each other on the street. I just couldn't see a happy life in our future, but now that you're here all I can do is wish that I could take it all back. I wish I could go back and tell myself what's going to happen and stop all this madness…"

Draco climbed back up on the bed again, cuddling next to Harry, "I'm sorry Harry. Please wake up so I can look into your eyes and say that. Harry, I never want to be without you, and I made the stupidest decision of my life and now I'm sitting here. This is killing my Harry."

Draco tucked his head into Harry's sweatshirt breathing in the lingering smell of Harry; apples and rain.

HPDM

_Harry smiled._

HPDM

Hermione had forgotten her purse, only realizing when she had got home and had went to put it on its hook. Frowning to herself she made her way back to the hospital and threw the winding hallways, turning a corner she bumped into a short man with a now familiar shock of green hair.

"Ash! I'm so sorry!"

Ash was smiling from ear to ear, "We found a cure!" Hermione grinned with relief.

"I just need one of Harry's blood relatives to sign off on it! Then we're good to go!"

Hermione's smile fell.


	13. The Dursleys

"The prefrontal and temporal cortical damage on the right side extended deeply into the white matter while the temporal corti- You're not getting any of this are you?"

"No."

"Ok. Um, basically we can cure him. We've tested it on several of our test subjects and it works. Some of them can't remember their most recent memories, like walking to the lab and signing documents allowing us to test this on them but they remember making the decision the week before. So he should get most, if not all, of his memories back, Draco." Ash smiled.

"How are we supposed to get consent on this though, Ash. We're going to have to go talk to those horrid people he used to live with. I met them once, you know. We ran into each other in Muggle London. They are absolutely horrible to him, they wouldn't have said anything at all if the horse woman hadn't accidentally knocked into me. Apologizing before she realized who was with me. They're awful people and I can't go there by myself."

"Then take a friend. I wouldn't take Blaise or Pansy though, they'll just cause chaos. I would take Ron, or his wife. They've even probably met them before. You have to go though Draco. I'll get you a consent form for you to take, you just have to get them to use a blood quill and sign it, it being an official signature and all."

"Sure, sure. Can I go now? I want to go back to Harry before I have to leave. Also that's where Weasley and Hermione are. I'll ask them if one of them is available."

"Good. Then I'll see you later. Ta-ta!"

"God, Ash, can you at least act your sexual identity? You're making us gays look bad."

Ash rolled his eyes and walked away, swaying his hips.

Draco snorted and walked back down the hallway to Harry's room. Opening and shutting the door with a soft click, he made his way back to the chair by the bed, Ron standing as he entered the room.

"How'd it go? And how are we supposed to get a blood relative to sign off on this? Harry's only blood relative would be his aunt, and maybe his cousin would work. I doubt his uncle would work, because they aren't related by blood… We'll have to go see them. Visit them at home and try to convince them to help us."

"I need to talk to you both about that… I don't want to go there alone and I was wondering if one of you might want to go? As support?"

"I'll go Malfoy." Draco almost fainted at the sound of Ron's voice, "If that's alright with you, of course."

"Sure." Draco tried to smile at him, "You're Harry's best friend, he would want you to come. Hermione do you want to join us?"

"I can't. I should stay here, to be close to Rosie. You guys go, just don't do anything rash. Remember we need this for Harry."

"Hermione, nothing could be more important to me."

"I know, that's why I'm worried. Don't threaten them unless you really have to, Ok? We don't need a court case right now. Also, Ron, no matter how much you want to punch them, don't.

"Yes dear." Draco snorted at Ron.

Ron gave Draco a dirty look and stood up. "Do you want to go now mate?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand gently, not even really noticing that grabbing it was a reflex now. Standing up, he bent over the side of the bed and kissed Harry on his forehead, and smoothed back his hair. Letting go of his hand he nodded at Hermione and he and Ron left the room. They silently made their way through the halls, not really wanting to talk about what they were about to do.

Getting to the apparition point just outside the hospital, Ron spoke up, "I know where to go, I've been there before, so do you want to side-along?"

Draco grabbed Ron's offered arm without question, earning him a surprised glance from the red head. The familiar, but still unpleasant, feeling of being squeezed through a very small tube came and went. When Draco got his bearings he realized he was still gripping Ron's arm, much harder than he should be. Quickly letting go, he took a moment to look around and see where they were.

A street lamp flickered in the distance, giving off a foreboding feeling. Realizing that calling on Harry's awful relatives at almost a quarter after nine was probably a bad idea, but it was necessary. Glancing at the houses on either side of the street Draco snarled up his nose, every house was exactly the same. Every roof, window, garden, and front door; just like everyone else. Draco groaned at the thought of living here for seventeen years. This place didn't seem like a place any normal person would want to live.

Draco realized Ron had gone on without him and was now walking up the drive to one of the cookie cutter houses near where they appeared. Ron rang the doorbell and rocked back and forth on his heels, looking nervous.

"Are you scared Weasley?" Ron looked like he was about to take offense, and then realized Draco's question had been a serious one.

"A little. These people are the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. Like they're so bad just being in the same room for five minutes almost makes you think Vo-voldemort had the right idea."

"Great. I got to meet them briefly but that was almost too much. They're absolu—"

"Who the devil are you?" A fat faced man with no neck growled out from behind the cracked door.

"We need to speak with you, Sir. It's very urgent." Ron continued rocking on his heels.

The door opened a bit farther, revealing the whale of a man behind it.

"Hello, may we come in for a moment?" Draco asked quietly.

"I remember you. I remember both of you; you're friends of that freak. You can go away, we don't want anything to do with him anymore. I was done with him the day he was brought here and now that he's gone I don't ever want to think of him or his… abnormalities again. So don't come back!" His face gradually grew a bright red color, flushing all the way down his many chins.

"Dad, who's at the door?"

A younger, slightly slimmer, version of the man standing in front of him came out from where Draco assumed the kitchen was.

"Nobody, son. Go back in the kitchen."

"Aren't those men friends of Harry's?"

"Didn't I tell you not to mention his name under this roof?"

"Yeah, sorry Dad. What do they want?"

"They were just leaving."

Vernon started to close the door but was stopped by Draco's foot, "Please, just hear us out. It's very important that we talk to you. There's something you have to know."

"Dad, let them in. What if Harry was dead?"

"I'd say good riddance. He was nothing but a nasty little freak."

Draco went to reach for his wand, but Ron grabbed his arm, stopping him. Draco gained his senses and nodded thanks to Ron.

"—ful, Dad. Just let them in."

Vernon didn't say any more. He left the door open though, so the two wizards figured that was as good an invitation as any. They followed Vernon's son, Draco tried to remember his name, only nicknames popping out at him… Big D, Diddykins…. DUDLEY! His name was Dudley. Draco smiled, happy that he was able to recall something about the man who had helped them, even if he was still awful.

Sitting down on the couch in their sitting room both Dursley's gave them a blank stare, obviously waiting for them to say something.

"Where's Harry's aunt?" Draco asked.

"Out."

"Oh… Ron? Do you want to explain?"

Ron gave him an incredulous look and shook his head no. Draco sighed. "Harry is in critical condition due to an experimental spell accident. He's been hospitalized for a few weeks now, in a coma. A friend of mine who works on spells like this came up with a cure but its experimental too so we need a blood relative to sign this form so that he can perform the cure and Harry can wake up."

"No bloody way. The freak deserved what he got. Why was he messing with experimental whatever it was anyway? No, he deserves to be there and I'm not signing a damn thing."

Draco felt his body temperature raise, "It wasn't Harry's fault, Sir. I'm the one who performed the experimental spell. I just need you to please sign this document." Draco's tone was forced and clipped.

"What happened?" Dudley asked, almost too quietly.

Draco paused; he didn't really want to say what had happened in front of these people. He pursed his lips, forming a thin line where his mouth should be. Ron gave him a nudge, almost encouragingly. Draco couldn't believe this. He was going to have to admit his mistakes to two intolerant idiots who ruined the first eleven years of Harry's life and every summer until he was seventeen after that. The last thing Draco wanted to do was say he was wrong.

"I—I erased his memory of me. It's a long and complicated story but basically Harry and I shouldn't have been—friends. I'm not a very well-liked person in our world and he would have gotten abuse slung at him for being around me. So I erased his memory of me so that wouldn't happen. A friend of mine gave me a counter charm that was supposed to give him his memories back. Harry found out what I did and demanded his memories back, I tried to use the experimental spell to give them back to him but it didn't work and Harry's body couldn't adjust to so many memories at one time so it shut down. My friend found a cure for Harry and now we need your signature, that of a blood relative, so that we can fix Harry. Please, sir, I'm begging you to please help us. We need him back, he's very important to both myself and Wea—Ron."

"You two were faggots together weren't you? You nasty little fairies, get out of my house. I always knew there was something wrong with that boy, other than the obvious. What a freak, I'm not signing anything to help out the homo, he deserves to rot in hell."

Draco sat there in shock at the hate spewing from the man in front of him, not noticing Ron move next to him until Vernon was tied to the coffee table by his own mustache. Ron leaned down really close to him, "Never talk that way about my friends ever again, you horrible piece of shit. Harry is your nephew, and Draco is his partner, and they deserve love and support not hate and violence."

Ron kicked him in the side of the head hard enough to knock him out. Finally coming to his senses, Draco asks "Is he dead?"

Draco hears a sharp intake of breathe from across the room. "No, I don't think so. Just passed out."

"Good, I'd rather not be tried as an accessory to murder Ronald."

Ron gave a short laugh, and turned to Dudley. "You're going to sign this you little shit. Got it?"

"Tell me more about Harry?"

Draco was thrown for a loop, "What?"

"I want to know about my cousin. You're his lover and you're his best friend, you would know him better than anyone. I'm taking this time while he's passed out to ask about Harry. What is he like? What does he like to do? What does he do for a living? I missed out on his life because I was too stupid to see past my parent's prejudice, but now that I do I felt like it was too late, and then you two show up. Just tell me something. I'd like to get on friendly terms with someone I'm related too."

"Then you don't have a problem that Harry is a wizard?" Ron was obviously skeptical.

"No, I was mostly jealous when I was a kid, that's why I picked on him…"

"What about the fact that he's gay? That doesn't bother you?" Draco didn't trust him at all.

"My childhood friend, Piers, turned out to be gay. I accepted him, so why should Harry be any different?"

"This is weird, Dursley. Much different from the last time we met." Ron tisked.

"The last time we met I was fifteen; you burst through our fireplace and made my tongue swell up and almost killed me. I'm pretty sure if I hadn't changed you wouldn't be sitting in here right now."

Draco decided not to ask.

HPDM

_Harry pretends not to see him do it. He knows if he brings attention to it, it'll go right back and Harry will never get to see it again, because Harry is too responsible to pick that. It's not for grown-ups grocery shopping together for the first time. It's for little kids, just like everything else Draco has put in the cart. Harry tries to balance it out with fruits, vegetables, and meats but every time he turns back around something new has made its way into the cart._

_Who knew Draco Malfoy was such a junkie for junk food?_

_Not Harry Potter, that's who._

_Of course, Harry thought it was endearing and sweet. He would watch Draco as his eyes darted back and forth, between the object on interest and Harry's head. He made sure he was never caught, but he always watched, smiling as Draco would quickly throw the item into the cart, and smirk like he had caught the snitch. _

_Harry loved that goofy, childlike innocents; that's why he took Draco grocery shopping. _

_Harry casually picked up a carton of milk, knowing that Draco was eyeing the chips behind him. Harry watched him snatch a bag as he "debated" milk choices. Harry should really stop him. He was going to run up the bill and make them both fat, but for whatever reason, Harry just couldn't. _

HPDM

Hermione was worried about Ron and Draco. It had been almost three hours since they had left. She was worried that they might have done something to the Dursleys, not that she cared about them; it would just be really awful to have to deal with a hearing on top of everything else.

Hermione had left the hospital only a few minutes after Ron and Draco, promising a still comatose Harry that she would be back later after she saw Rosie. She picked up Rosie from the Burrow and apparated home. Snuggling with Rosie on the couch Hermione sighed to herself. It had been a truly awful week and she was exhausted, mentally and physically. She had been up almost all night every night for almost the entire week, worrying about Harry or trying to find a way to forgive Draco. She was being nice to him now because he needed someone and Hermione never just left someone in need. She figured that was something she had picked up from spending so much time with Molly. Her parents had died a few years ago, together in a car crash. Hermione had taken it rather hard, but the Weasleys and Harry were amazing and had helped her through her hard time, now it was time to do that same for Harry which included helping Draco.

She had by no means forgiven Draco for all he had done in school, but she knew that if this had happened to her and Ron she would want comfort from anyone. She would need someone to tell her it would be ok. That's what she was for Draco right now, but she couldn't let herself get too attached. He seemed sweet now, although he had kept some of his snarky attitude, he was almost Harry-like, but she didn't know what he would turn into after Harry got better. Would he become a snarky, name caller again? Or would he continue to be the man she knows now? The man who was kind and loved Harry? She would have to wait and see, but for now she was cautiously optimistic.

HPDM

Draco and Ron had been talking for hours, taking turns telling stories about Hogwarts and the years after. Draco particularly enjoyed the tale of how the "Golden Trio" became what they are today. Ronald had referred to it as The Troll Incident, something that had made Draco chuckle and Dudley to look intrigued, yet a bit scared. Draco had told him how he and Harry had first met, and later became friends and got together… Smiling the entire time, which he think freaked Ronald out just a bit.

"That's amazing… I wish I could have heard about this from Harry. You have no idea how guilty this makes me feel. He was dealing with a war and death at school and then coming home every summer only to be tormented and treated like crap." Dudley stared hard at his father, still unconscious and tied to the coffee table.

"Well, yeah. We could always tell he dreaded coming back here, even though he didn't mention it much…"

Dudley frowned, "What does he do now? I bet he's some kind of law enforcement, right? Fighting for justice and all that crap."

"Actually no, he runs a book store with my wife." Ron chuckled.

The look on Dudley's face was hysterical, "But he saved the world, you would think with his conviction for justice and whatnot that he would want to do that… make the world a better place…"

"He did in school, during fifth year you had to tell your head of house what you wanted to do after school, but really I think he just said it to piss of Umbridge!" Ron smiled.

"That was the horrible toad woman right?"

"That's her… she was almost as bad as your father and that's saying something."

Dudley gave a dry smile at Ron and turned to Draco. "You said I had to sign something?"

"Yeah, I've got it here somewhere." Draco dug around in his pockets and drew out the form and the blood quill.

"This is a blood quill, you remember us mentioning that earlier right?"

"I-I'm not using that…"

"It's fine, wizards use them for official documents… kind of like a social security number." Ron consoled him.

"It doesn't hurt all that bad if you only do it once. Trust us." Draco tried to be reassuring. They were so close to getting Harry better.

Dudley nodded, but looked sick. He took the quill from Draco and pressed it against the paper, gasping as he felt the prick into his skin. He surprisingly kept going and soon enough there was a faint mark on Dudley's hand as well as a dark red signature on the consent form. Draco could have kissed the obese man in front of him.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to us. Do you want us to let you know if it works?"

"Yeah, thanks. Also could you tell him about this, maybe ask him to come see me sometime? All of you?"

"Sure" Draco smiled, overjoyed at the thought of seeing Harry awake again.

They left quickly, having gotten what they needed and went back to the hospital.

HPDM

Hermione finished up the coffee and biscuits, sitting down at the kitchen table, watching Rose sleep on the couch threw the doorway. The smell of coffee and biscuits had always been a comfort to her, ever since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter.

It had been such an important moment in her life that even now, years later, she could remember inconsequential details about that day. Her dad was watching football on the television, she was reading a book on the history of London, and her mom was in the kitchen making coffee and biscuits. Hermione inhaled deeply, the scent calming her along with the sight of her slumbering daughter. She just went to bite into a biscuit when the fireplace roared to life and Ron's head appeared shouting for her.

She rushed into the living room and stooped down by the fireplace, "What happened? Are you alright? How's Draco? You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"Of course not, we got to signature and we just gave it to Ash. He's taking it back to the Ministry for verification and then we're ready to go. Draco hasn't stopped bouncing since we left. I personally think he's nerv—"

"If you value your life you won't finish that sentence Ronald!" Hermione heard Draco's joking, but obviously nervous, tone in the background.

"Let me speak to him."

Draco's head appeared moments later, looking more nervous that Hermione had ever seen him. "Draco, calm down. There isn't anything going to be any mess ups this time, Harry's going to come through." She paused for a second and then continued in a conspirital tone, "Don't tell Ron, but if I have faith in anything, it's Harry." Draco smiled at that and Hermione heard an indignant "Hey!" from behind Draco.

"That's not what I'm worried about though… I'll see you later Hermione. I have to go, I want to see Harry one last time before... before he kicks me out of his life for good." For a split second Hermione sees a flash of panic and heartbreak in Draco's face but he's gone before she can mention it, Ron's face reappearing.

"Take care of him until I get there, OK? He needs a friend right now. Call Blaise and Parkinson, I'll get your family and we'll all meet you at the hospital."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione smiled, "I'll see you soon."

**A/N: Apologies for the AN in the middle of the last chapter. I'm too lazy to fix it now, but I might after the stories over… Also this is not beta read. I decided to give her a chapter (or more if she needs it) off so she can rest and feel better soon (Love you sweetheart). Also this chapter is the longest I've written yet! Over 3500 words! How awesome is that? Also, this story is half way over :( but there MIGHT be a sequel. I'll post a poll or ask you guys at the end of the story. I have another idea for a story I'm going to write the first couple chapters of soon. I might put a sneak peak in the next chapter… it depends. It's not a priority right now, but it's definitely something I'm going to write in the future… Anyway this is getting to be way to long. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**ReviewsAreLove :)**


	14. Smile, though your heart is aching

It had been several hours since the floo call between the three sort-of friends and Draco couldn't have been more nervous. Standing outside of the door to Harry's room, he was leaned up against the window. The Healers had pulled the shades shut so that they couldn't see into the room. This made Draco more nervous than anything, not being about to see Harry, but he knew that Ash was in there with them and that he wouldn't let anything happen to someone he now considered a friend.

He was also scared of when Harry woke up. He knew that whatever happened then was what he deserved, whether it be Harry kicking him out of his life or a good old fashioned hex to his balls and then being kicked out of his life. This wasn't something Draco was looking forward too, but he knew it was something that had to happen in order for Harry to live his life, even if Draco got no part in it at all. He was hoping though that Ron and Hermione would be there for him if Harry tossed him out of the room when he woke up. He hoped against hope that they would still be nice to him when it was obvious that their best friend hated him.

Draco knew he should be counting on the two friends he had there to help him if Harry decided to kick him out, but Pansy was obviously not going to be all that consoling and Blaise had never been all that great with words. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, would be able to say something consoling and he might be able to go home and wallow in misery without ever bothering Harry again, well, maybe.

Draco didn't want to have to live without Harry, even though he knew he deserved it. All he could think about was Harry forgiving him and welcoming him back into his life with open arms, but this was more fantasy than reality and Draco would just have to live with the guilt of breaking the savior of the wizarding world's heart and his own.

A single tear slid down his cheek and ran down his neck.

Draco felt a warm hand land on his shoulder. He hoped it wasn't Pansy, she had been teasing him for hours or how horribly sappy and worried he looked, but when he turned around it was to the kind face of Molly Weasley. Draco was shocked but she had been really nice to him that first night and Draco felt like he had been stupid to misjudge these people. They were a lot more caring and loving to him than his own family had been, and he was sure that the Weasleys didn't even like him. "Everything is going to be fine dear. Why don't you come sit down? You can have my chair." She smiled at him.

Draco took one look into the eyes of the kind woman and collapsed into her chest, sobbing. Warm arms circled him and held him close, and he could hear her soothing voice above him even if he couldn't make out the words. This was what family was supposed to feel like. This was how mothers were supposed to hold their sons when they were upset. This was what being loved felt like.

And Draco never wanted to let go.

HPDM

_The rain was pouring down, and Harry jumped at the sound of thunder. He had never really liked storms, but his partner loved them. That's what had caused the slight…disagreement earlier. Draco had wanted to go outside, in the rain, but Harry just wanted to stay in, drink some tea, and snuggle. He had never been much for getting wet outside of the bath. Draco had said there wasn't anything wrong with that… If you were ninety._

_Harry stormed from the living room and had been sulking in their room ever since. Thinking Draco would still be downstairs, Harry decided it was time to apologize and then… well then came his favorite part of fighting with Draco. Making up with him._

_Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Harry checked the living room and couldn't find Draco. Checking the entire house, and ending up back where he started, Harry leaned up against the railing. Trying to figure out where Draco would have gone. He wouldn't have left over something so trivial…right?_

_Harry jumped at the sound of thunder once again. _

_The storm._

_Harry whipped the door open and saw a figure huddled on the curb at the corner of the street, not too far from the house, but far enough. Harry ran quickly to where Draco was sitting. The rain was coming down hard now. As he stood behind Draco he watched the drops bounce off him._

"_I'm still mad at you Potter."_

"_I know." Harry smiled and sat down._

_Maybe sitting in the rain wasn't so bad after all._

HPDM

Hermione watched the exchange across the hall with carful eyes. She wondered what Molly was thinking right now. Knowing her she just took Draco to be another boy misguided and mistreated by his family, and she was right. Hermione knew that Draco didn't really have much of a choice during his school years. His family had taught him all the ideals and beliefs he had and he wasn't to blame. Hermione knew this, but she also knew how much it hurt every time she was made fun of or teased and taunted by him. Sure, he was remorseful now but would he be if she wasn't a friend of Harry's? And what if Draco had never befriended Harry at all? What would have happened then? All these questions raced through Hermione's mind and she thought about another time thoughts like this had raced through her head. Of course it didn't happen as often know, but thoughts like this happened a lot at school. Late at night, in bed, she would think about what her life would have been like if the Troll Incident hadn't happened. Would she still be friends with Ron and Harry? She couldn't imagine her life without them, she loved them with all her heart, and now she supposed she had her answer.

It didn't matter.

It didn't matter if Draco wouldn't have come to these conclusions if not for Harry because Draco _had_ met him. It was time that Hermione start realizing this and learn to live with the past and never forget it, but also to look towards the future and possibly a great friendship. After all, she didn't like Ron or Harry at first either.

HPDM

Pulling away from Mrs. Weasley, Draco felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn't have been more embarrassed of what had just happened. He made to apologize, but Mrs. Wealsey had beaten him to it. "Don't apologize dear. Being a mother has made me more than used to being cried on. It's good to let that stuff out. Keeping it in just makes you testy and horrible to be around."

She patted his cheek and motioned for him to sit down, in her now vacant chair, between Ginevra and one of the twins. Ginevra didn't look at him, she had a sore spot for him, but he thought that might have to do with his father trying to kill her her first year of school. The twin nodded politely and then went back to twiddling his thumbs, staring at them intently.

Draco almost started biting his nails, a bad habit he had been trying to break for years now, when a loud bang sounded from inside Harry's room. There was a shout of surprise and Draco jumped to his feet. He was started toward the door when a hand caught his own. He looked to his right and found Ginevra holding tightly to his hand, shaking her head at him.

He was sure the surprise was clearly written all over his face, but he didn't oppose her. He gave one last look to the door way, if something bad had happened they would have known? Right?

A young man in nurse scrubs, something they had gotten from the Muggles for sanitary reasons, came out of the door. Draco's heart dropped into his stomach at the tired and worn out look on his face. "Mr. Valentine and Healer Alphonse are stabilizing him but we think we performed everything correctly and Mr. Potter should wake up soon. You can go in in a few minutes after we're finished."

Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and smiled. Harry was going to be OK.

HPDM

Harry felt like he was being suffocated. Like there was this weight pressing down on his head and he couldn't think. It was completely dark and Harry couldn't see anything, much less a clue as to where he was. His thoughts immediately jumped to Draco and where he was, if he was ok.

Then he remembered.

He remembered everything. All the years they had together came crashing down and he got little snippets, brief images of a life he knew he had forgotten.

_A kiss. A smile. A car. A scarf. Holding hands. Cinnamon. Laughter. Anger. Shouting. Love. Legs tangled together, in bliss…_

Harry was being suffocated by memories.

It was over just as quickly as it started. It was strange remembering a time when he hadn't remembered something that he remembered now. It gave him a headache…

He started drifting off, not even knowing if he was awake or not, but a soft voice in his ear brought him back.

"Harry, love? Wake up. Please wake up." Harry couldn't quite place the muffled, yet comfortingly familiar, voice.

It got louder and seemed to be addressing someone else when it spoke again. "He should have woken up by now, Hermione. The Healer said an hour! It's been almost three! It's driving me insane. What if it didn't work? What if he never wakes up, or what if he still doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't remember anybody? That would be all my fault! What the hell have I done?"

Draco.

"He'll wake up Draco. Don't worry about it. It's going to be fine."

Hermione.

He had to wake up. For Draco.

He struggled to gain control of his body. Nothing would cooperate the way it should. His hand didn't squeeze the one holding it, and his eye lids just wouldn't open.

"What if he dies Hermione? What if I killed him?"

"Stop being so dramatic Malfoy. He'll wake up, he's Harry Potter. Trust me, avoiding death is his specialty."

Ron. His voice was almost as close as Draco's, only from the other side of the bed.

Wait.

Ron and Hermione were in the same room as Draco? Ok, now he had to wake up. This was exactly the sort of thing Draco had been terrified of. The thing that had gotten him here, obviously in a hospital bed.

He had missed a lot, apparently.

He put his mind into squeezing Draco's hand, wanting to reassure him that he was fine. He concentrated so hard he was surprised it didn't show on his face.

He felt his hand twitch, and apparently so did Draco if the gasp to his left was anything to go by.

He tried again, and felt his hand tighten just a little bit around his lovers, well, maybe lover. That was something they would need to work out. Just where exactly did Draco think he could do something like this? It sounded like it was tearing him up though, so he would save that conversation and/or argument for a time when he was fully conscious.

"I think he's waking up Hermione! He squeezed me hand. Oh god, what if wants me to leave? What if he doesn't realize who I am until his eyes open and there I am staring at him and he wants me kicked out?"

Idiot.

"Draco Malfoy. If you don't stop being such a drama queen I'll kick you out, whether Harry likes it or not." Ron's tone was serious, but Harry could tell he was joking. Apparently so could Draco.

"I'd like to see you try Weasley!" His voice was teasing, but shook with nerves.

Harry felt a dainty hand rest on his chest, "Harry, its Hermione. If you can hear us and you don't want Draco to leave, or at least not leave yet, squeeze his hand."

Harry put all his effort into squeezing Draco's hand again.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was soft and comforting. He was glad that the only people in the room were these three, anymore and he couldn't have dealt with the chaos and would have probably given up trying to open his eyes by now.

"He did it Hermione. He squeezed my hand. He doesn't want me to go…" Draco's voice was awestruck.

"Of course not, you idiot. He loves you." That was true. Thanks, Hermione.

Harry was still working on opening his eyes, if he tried really hard he could catch a faint glimpse of bright white light.

"His eye lashes are fluttering Draco, look."

Harry felt Draco's exhale, rather than heard it. The warm feeling giving him the last bit of strength to open his eyes, only to slam them shut tightly, his head swimming from the bright light.

Hermione had thankfully caught on and Harry could feel her presence leave and she crossed the room, and the stinging light in front of his eyelids diminished.

"We should have thought of that." Hermione seemed to scold herself.

"You think too much "Mione." Harry mumbled, opening his eyes again.

This time he took he looked around the room, starting with his right side. Ron was sitting next to him in an uncomfortable-looking chair, smiling at him. Hermione was at the foot of his bed, having just returned from turning the lights off, she was beaming. Harry could remember only one other time she had smiled like that, her wedding day.

Harry was a little nervous to look any farther left but he knew he had to. He wanted to, even. It was just the fact that he didn't know how he would feel when he looked at him. Would he be reminded of the pain and suffering he had caused? Or the many years they had spent together, happy and in love?

Harry looked to his left and there was no doubt how he felt.

**A/N: Well then. What did you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was so fun, but strange writing in Harry's POV for the first time in many many chapters, and this time it had to be completely different than before… Anyway, this is not edited and any and all mistakes are mine. Feel free to send well wishes to my lovely beta who is very sick and deserves them. :) **

**Also this story had about 5-6 chapters left. If you want a sequel say so. If you just want a few one-shots, say so. If you want a new story say so. I have tons of ideas for all of those. I'm also working really hard on a new story. I've been researching and plotting details for like over a week now for this new story. It probably won't be up until after I finish this one but if you're interested and/or want to read a sneak peak let me know and in the next chapter I'll add a little tidbit/excerpt from the first chapter…**

**Like the chapter? Think I'm a horrible person for leaving it like that? Leave a review and let me know!**


	15. Waking Up

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's shout, "Thank god! I knew you would wake up, Harry. I have to go tell everyone!"

Hermione rushed out of the room, Ron following behind her, patting Harry on the leg and winking at him as he left the room.

Real smooth, guys, that wasn't glaringly obvious.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them Draco was talking, "I'm so sorry Harry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I really never meant for this to happen, I know you probably don't want anything to do with me now, and that you probably want me to leave… but I just want you to know that I really am sorry and I just wanted what's best for you. I just wanted you to have a good life. One where I wouldn't be ruining it…"

"Shut up." Harry wheezed out.

Draco fell silent. Harry looked at him, staring him in the eye. "Can we wait until later to have this conversation please? I would like to be conscious for more than five seconds."

"Sure… yeah, that's fine, whenever you're ready."

"Thanks. Now come up here? I missed you, no matter how mad I am at you right now."

Draco didn't hesitate to crawl up onto this small hospital bed, curling into Harry's side. "I _am_ sorry, Harry. I know you want to wait to talk about this, but I really am. I really don't have an excuse for this, and I won't blame you if you never want to see me again. I wouldn't want to see me again, I know that. I can't imagine how you could ever forgi—"

"Draco. Stop it. We'll talk about it later. I just… I'm too tired to talk about it now." Harry buried his face in the top of Draco's head, breathing in his scent.

The door opened again, and a nurse stepped in, followed by a grumpy looking man who glared at Draco when he spotted him on the bed next to Harry. Harry tightened his arms around Draco as best he could, he didn't like this man already.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm Healer Alphonse and this is Nurse Darren, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Really tired."

"That's normal, especially with the way you came in. Not only were you unconscious but you were malnourished and had a nasty cold. Your body still needs time to heal, so we're keeping you here for a few more days for observation."

Harry felt Draco tense when the Healer mentioned how he came in. Harry began rubbing small circles in his back and Healer Alphonse frowned.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to suggest that you allow me to escort Mr. Malfoy out so you can get some rest." Draco flinched.

"No, thank you, Healer. I've never been able to sleep well without him, so if you don't mind…" Harry tried to keep the edge out of his voice. He was still mad at Draco, but you didn't spend years with someone you would want to be kicked out when you needed him the most.

Healer Alphonse left, a scowl still etched on his face and Harry wondered if that was a permanent fixture or if he only scowled around Draco. Harry frowned.

The nurse checked his vitals and took some notes; nodding to himself he left, shutting the door behind him.

"That's exactly the kind of treatment I was trying to help you avoid. If we were publicly a couple everyone would treat us just like Healer Alphonse. You can't honestly tell me you want to live with that."

"You're an idiot."

Draco looked up at him, "Thanks."

"You are. You should know that stuff like that doesn't bother me as long as I had you."

Draco buried himself back into Harry's neck and began humming softly.

Harry rested his head on top of Draco's and closed his eyes, recognizing the tune, he smiled to himself and sleep claimed him moments later.

HPDM

_Harry swung his and Draco's clasped hands back and forth lightly, walking home from the crowded streets of Muggle London, Draco not wanting to risk any wizarding areas. They had spent the day Christmas shopping, and were completely exhausted when they passed a small shop of the outskirts of town. A soft, jazzy melody was drifting through the door and into the barren, gravel pathway. Harry smiled when he recognized the tune and stopped in the middle of the narrow path._

"_Harry?"_

"_Dance with me."_

"_What?"_

"_Dance with me, right here."_

"_Harry… what if someone sees…"_

"_Draco… please. We've spent all day hiding. Nobodies around, and I love this song."_

"_You have horrible taste in music."_

"_It's not the music, it's the memories. Please, Draco… give me one more good memory with this song? Molly plays it every year at Christmas and I want it to remind me of you." Harry pleaded with Draco._

_He didn't answer Harry, but when he walked up and wrapped and arm around Harry's waist, clasping his other hand with Harry's, he had his answer._

_Harry smiled and rested the hand not attached to Draco's on his shoulder. The danced around slowly, staring into each other's eyes, the sound of Celestina Warbeck's voice in the background. _

_Harry was glad to have something nice to think about when he had to sit alone at the Burrow, wishing Draco was sitting next to him, Molly nagging him about finding a nice bloke to bring for next year._

HPDM

Hermione smiled at the two through the window. Everyone was really excited that Harry had woken up, and had wanted to see him immediately, but when the nurse came out of the room explaining that Harry needed rest they decided they would come back in a few hours and check up on him. Hermione and Ron stayed behind, deciding to keep their daughter with them. They hadn't gotten to see much of her in the past week or so and Hermione just couldn't send her away again, no matter how good Molly was at keeping her.

She turned back around and smiled at Ron sitting in one of the chairs across the hall, holding their sleeping daughter. She was so glad to have them both. She didn't know what she would do without them. She couldn't possibly imagine being able to just walk away like Draco did to Harry. She could never do that, but then again, she wasn't an ex-Death Eater. She didn't know what it was like to be treated as such, and on some level she guessed she understood Draco's motives, even though she didn't agree with them. Harry was a big boy. He could handle himself and if he hadn't wanted Draco around because having people harp on them was too much then he would have said something.

She turned away from her husband and daughter, back to the sleeping couple behind the glass. How could anyone think that was wrong? Looking at them now it was glaringly obvious how much they cared for each other.

She was still weary of Draco, and only time would tell just how much he had changed… but Harry had faith in him, so she did too.

HPDM

Draco snuggled closer to Harry, loving the feel of Harry's soft breath on his neck. He had missed this, being held in his arms. He didn't know how long it was going to last but he knew that this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. He had made a huge mistake and he hoped he could fix this.

The door opened slowly, whoever it was obviously trying not to wake them. Draco was very good at pretending to sleep…

A soft hand rested on his shoulder and shook gently, "Draco? Draco, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Ron and I are leaving now. Do you need anything before we go?"

"No thanks. We're fine. See you later Hermione."

Hermione's and squeezed his shoulder lightly and then was gone, the door clicking closed signifying that Hermione had left the room.

**A/N: Ok, so that wasn't very long at all. It just would flow this chapter… hopefully next chapter will be better; this one was just sort of filler… Next chapter we get more in depth into what Harry remembers… and what he doesn't. xP That chapter should go better… Also if you haven't already, please go read the prologue to a new story I'm thinking about starting. It's called Sound Of Madness. I'd like to know how people like it. :) Also… what do you want to see in a sequel for this story? A lot of you have expressed interest in wanting one and I have a couple ideas… but just out of curiosity… what do YOU want? :)**


	16. Smile, even though its breaking

"_Kill the spare."_

_A swishing noise and a second, voice which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kadavra!"_

_A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the grounds beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, the it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes._

_Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

_Harry woke up drenched in sweat, gasping for breath in an unfamiliar room. It was pitch black and completely quiet. The only sound Harry heard was his own ragged breath. Harry's eyes adjusted and he realized he was in a hospital room._

_Alone._

_He panicked. His breathing picked up and turned even more desperate as he fought to shout for someone, anyone, to come help him._

"_Dra—" Harry let out a cough. "Hermiii—"_

_Harry couldn't get anything out, no matter how hard he tried. He searched frantically around the room for something to throw, something that would make some sort of noise._

_Finding nothing but emptiness, he tried to stumble out of bed. He had just ripped the thin blanket from atop him when he heard a voice yelling his name._

"_Harry…"_

_Where was it coming from? It seemed to be coming from all around him._

"_Harry! Harry?" A different voice this time, more frantic._

_The voices were becoming panicked now, and it increased the panic within Harry. Someone needed him and he had no idea how to help, or even where they were._

"_Harry! Harry! Wake up! Please! Harry, love?" A myriad of voices coming from all different directions assaulted his ears, some frantic and worried but one was soothing and Harry focused in on that voice._

Harry blinked stupidly into the bright light of the room, wrapped tightly in someone's arms, tears streaming down his face. Faint whispers echoed throughout the room, "_I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry baby."_

Harry clutched tightly at the firm chest he was resting against, becoming more and more aware of the other people in the room.

"Harry… you didn't tell us they were this bad…" He heard Hermione stutter from the other side of the room.

Harry didn't answer her; he just buried himself further into Draco's chest, "Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco's voice was soothing and calmed the sobs racking Harry's frail body.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again…" Harry gasped out, shocking even himself. Harry rarely ever cursed like that.

Draco stilled for a moment, and then went back to carding his fingers through Harry's hair, mumbling, "I won't, Harry, I promise I won't. Never again, not even for a minute... I was stupid, so stupid, Harry…"

Harry's breath smoothed itself out, and he turned toward Hermione and Ron, "I'm sorry guys, it's not usually that bad, I promise, I'm fine. Really, just forget about it."

Harry was under-exaggerating it and he hoped Draco wouldn't call him out on it, he knew he didn't want to bother Ron and Hermione with this.

"Harry, that was terrifying. If Draco hadn't have been here I don't know what we would have done…"

"It's fine, Hermione… I'm fine. You don't need to worry about it."

"Harry…"

"Really, 'Mione, I'm fine now. See, perfectly normal."

Before Hermione could say any more, a team of nurses and Healer Alphonse burst into the room. The nurses running diagnostics and Healer Alphonse bombarding him with questions.

"How are you feeling, the diagnostic spells we were monitoring almost looked like you were having a heart attack… Your heart rate increased drastically and your blood press—"

Healer Alphonse was cut off by a livid Hermione, "Well, with a reaction time like that, to something so serious, Harry should have been dead already!"

"Mrs. Weasley, calm down. We have many patients here and we responded as quickl—"

This time Ron cut him off, "You should have more staff then, someone should be watching your patients status spells at all times. What would have happened if Harry died? We could have sued the medical license right off you!"

"Mr. Weasley, really, there isn't a need for that. Mr. Potter is fine, see, perfectly normal now. I'm sure it was just the memories coming back… no need to worry…" Healer Alphonse teetered out of the room as quickly as possible, followed by his staff.

"What a joke. They should put more priority on their patients. It took them, what, fifteen minutes to respond? What kind of a hospital is this?"

"Hermione, calm down, I'm fine. Don't worry about it…"

"We should have gotten some care even before this…" Hermione surged on, not listening to Harry at all, "Someone should at least have checked to make sure you have all your memories… This isn't a standard procedure, someone should be making sure it worked…"

"Why don't you fire call Ash then, Hermione?" Draco suggested, "Take Ron with you… I'm sure between the two of you you should be able to round him up."

Hermione nodded and took off down the hall, probably to find the nearest floo, and Harry gave a watery chuckle as Ron trailed after her.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you to do to Ron."

"I know." Harry could feel Draco smile as he pressed his face into Harry's hair.

"We still need to talk Draco."

"I know."

A moment of silence passed.

"Why'd you leave me? Was I really that bad? I mean, I know we fight but…"

"No! Harry, no, of course it wasn't you. I was trying to make your life easier. I just wanted you to be happy. You're better off without me…"

"Does it look that way to you right now?"

"Ok, so I _thought_ you'd be better off. At least you wouldn't have to defend our relationship every time you turn around, getting howlers and being yelled at by people you don't know…"

"Like I'm not used to being yelled at. I'm pretty sure someone is always going to find fault, no matter what I do."

"You would eventually get tired of me, and then I would have all this backlash and nobody to come home to every night."

Harry scooted around so he was looking Draco directly in the eye, "I would never get tired of you, you wouldn't let me." He teased Draco gently, hoping to defuse the serious situation a bit.

"Well… you would have gotten tired of me nagging you about leaving the house a mess."

"I think its endearing."

Harry could tell Draco was running out of reasons when he said, "You don't like that I come home cranky sometimes."

"You're right, I don't. That's why I'm home when you get there… to help relieve the tension…" Harry smirked, and then frowned.

"I'm still mad at you. We could have talked this through…"

"Harry, we've argued about it, time and time again… I just… I wanted you to be happy and I thought the only way to do that was to take me out of the equation. I was hoping that if you didn't remember me, then you could go on living a normal life. I had no idea that you would be weird once again, and be one of the few people able to battle a memory charm…"

"Thanks…" Harry's voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Not that I'm not glad that you did!" Draco fumbled, "Now that I realize what an idiot I was, I'm glad that you caught on and figured it out." Draco smoothed Harry's hair.

"You should have known that I wouldn't be happy without you…"

Draco didn't answer, he just pulled Harry closer and buried his face back into Harry's hair.

Harry still felt insecure about it all, but he wouldn't mention that just yet. Harry relaxed into Draco's arms and closed his eyes.

Only to open them seconds later, the door having been slammed open. A furious Hermione came in, followed by Ron and another, familiar man that Harry hadn't realized they knew, until he remembered Draco mentioning that Hermione go find him.

"How ya' doin' Harry?" Ash ask in a horrible attempt at sounding American, he tended to take on accents whenever he was around Harry, no matter how bad they were.

"Hey, Ash… what are you doing here?" Harry turned to Draco, "Why did you tell Hermione and Ron to go find him?"

Harry was completely puzzled.

"Well Harry… I'm the one responsible for saving your memories!" He puffed his chest out and smiled.

"And the one responsible for him being here…" Draco trailed off.

"Actually, Draco dear, that was you." Ash never really had been one for sparing feelings, "I'm surprised you're even here, knowing Harry's temper."

"We're working on it, can we get back to why Hermione and Ron went to get you please?" Harry spoke up.

"Well, I'm here to see how much you remember. Do you feel up to doing it now?" Ash dropped his goofy personality and got down to business, something that never failed to surprise Harry.

"Yeah, sure, might as well get this over with right?"

"Alright then, we'll just start with what you remember and confer it with Draco, starting from the beginning of your relationship up until now. You'll need to give as much detail as you remember, alright?"

-Several Hours Later-

Harry had remembered the big stuff, like their first date, birthdays, holidays, etc… but there were some things that Harry couldn't remember, like a carnival they went to where Draco had cotton candy for the first time, and when they went to the beach a last summer and he got stung by a jelly fish, small things that made up their relationship. Harry was getting frustrated.

"Alright, that good Harry, better than most people we've done this to. Trust me, this is good."

"Then why doesn't it feel that way?" Harry spat out, angry, he felt Draco flinch beside him but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I _should_ remember all of it. I shouldn't haven't forgotten some of those things, I shouldn't have forgotten _any_ of them."

Ash gave a nervous look towards Draco, but Harry couldn't be bothered by how he felt, _Draco_ could still remember these things.

"Let's calm down, ok? Why don't we go to more recent stuff? Stuff easier to remember… like the week before you lost your memories… tell me about that?"

Harry let out an angry puff of air, "We went to a Muggle park that Saturday, then we saw a movie… it was some rom-com, nothing interesting. Then the next day I had dinner at the Burrow… a few days later we went out to dinner in a small bistro in London then we came home and went to bed… the next day was Saturday again… we went… somewhere… and… and…UGH!"

Harry threw his hands over his face and groaned, "I don't know. I can't remember…"

Ash sighed, "Its fine Harry, you're not going to remember everything, so far nobody has. We're thinking the things they don't remember will come back with time."

"Right…" Harry was glaring at Ash now, "Just like how this spell was supposed to just fix obliviate?"

Silence.

"Can everyone just leave, please. I want to be alone." Harry turned away from Draco, tears falling hopelessly. He just hoped everyone would leave before they saw them.

HPDM

The last few hours had been horrible for Draco to watch. Every time Harry forgot something he could see him get angrier and angrier, and it was Draco's fault. So, when Harry said he wanted everyone to leave he didn't hesitate. Whatever made Harry happy… he leaned over the bed, catching a glimpse of shiny wet tears, and whispered, "If you need anything I'll be in the hall… I love you, Harry."

Draco left the room, knowing Harry blamed him, and that was the worst feeling in the world.

"It'll be fine Draco, you'll see, Harry's a pretty forgiving person so I'm sure you'll be your sickening couple-y selves soon enough." Ash smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

He left, giving a nod to Ron and Hermione.

"How about dinner then, yeah? Hermione? Malfoy?"

"Sure" Hermione nodded.

Draco didn't answer but followed them down the halls and for the first time in his life, Draco was glad he could count on a Weasley's stomach.

**A/N: Ok, so not all that long… and it's just a little angsty near the end… hope you guys like it… I'm not in all that great of a mood… got a kitten yesterday/lastnight and it wouldn't stop meowing all night, so I'm off to bed probably the second after I post this…**

**Goodnight lovely readers *_***


	17. Coming Home

"We were supposed to get married."

Ron sputtered on his drink, while Hermione set hers down calmly, a startled expression on her face. "What?"

Draco blushed, he hadn't meant to say that. He pushed his uneaten food around his plate.

"Draco? What do you mean?" Hermione was obviously perplexed.

"He proposed. The night I… the night… yeah…"

"He doesn't remember it." Hermione made it sound more like a statement than a question.

"No. It was one of the reasons that prompted me to do what I did, I mean… It would have been hard keeping that a secret, but now that all of this has happened… I just thought…"

"That he would remember?" Ron finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah, basically, but now… It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. It was my fault so really… and after what happened today? I'll be lucky if he even wants to see me again."

"Draco, you can't think like that. Yeah, you did something awful and Harry may never get all of his memories back, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you and Harry always forgives the ones he loves, it just might take some time for him to trust you again. But by the way he was clinging to you earlier, I would say he needs you a lot more than he wants to be mad at you."

Draco didn't answer and continued to push his food around.

"Malfoy, stop playing in your food and eat it. Hermione took the time to cook it for you the least you could do is put it in your mouth."

"Thanks dad." Draco said, although his trademark sneer was missing.

Albeit his snappy remark, Draco picked up a fork full of whatever it was on his plate, he thinks its mashed potatoes, and swallows them. Ron seemed to be chuckling behind his glass and soon enough Draco had joined in. He had no idea why they were laughing, but it felt too good to stop. Hermione eventually joined in, and they all laughed over absolutely nothing, all of them sounding just a bit hysterical.

Once they had all calmed down, Hermione chuckled a bit to herself and stood, clearing away all of their plates. "You know, this could be a good thing, that he doesn't remember. Now, he can do it the way he wants to. I'm sure it was in a remote setting right? Probably at a Muggle restaurant or your home? Now he can do it in front of his family, or in the middle of Diagon Alley if he wants. He'll do it again, I'm sure. If he felt that way once already, then he'll feel that way again."

"I suppose… do you mind if I head back now? Even if he doesn't want to see me I can still sit out in the hallway…"

"Unless Healer Alphonse kicks you out." Hermione chuckled.

"Don't even go there. I hate that man, how he ever became a Healer I will never know. Don't you have to have compassion to do your job? Anyway, thanks for the food Hermione, I'll see you both later."

"If anything happens give us a call, we'll be here with Rose for a while, so just call our floo."

"Will do, bye Hermione, Ron."

Draco left the kitchen and went out the front door, once he had made his way away from the wards he apparated as close the St. Mungo's as he could get. He made his way to Harry's room, hoping he was in a better mood than earlier.

He paused, with his hand on the door handle, and took a deep breath. If Harry didn't want to see him then that would be too bad for him. He wanted to see Harry, he braced himself and opened the door to find Harry staring at him.

"I saw you through the window."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." He gestured to the empty seat on his left, the one I had spent most of my time in for the past couple weeks.

Draco walked in and sat in the chair, "You have every right to be furious at me. Hell, _I'm_ furious at me. I don't know what I'd do if you told me to leave and never come back…"

"That's basically what you said to me when you obliviated me."

Draco winced, "I know."

"You don't understand how that feels. I know in my head why you did what you did, but my heart just keeps saying it was because you just didn't want me anymore. You won't ever have to know what that feels like, at least not from me. I don't plan on ever saying that to you, because I know what it feels like."

Harry was surprisingly emotionless now, and that scared Draco more than the yelling he was doing earlier.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I really am. I wish I had never done it and we had gone your way and had just told everyone. I never wanted to leave you, I promise. I just wanted you to be happy and be able to be with someone without people coming down on you for it, because you know they're going to Harry."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, he didn't pull away but he didn't squeeze back either.

"Harry?"

"Healer Alphonse came in earlier, while you were gone. He said I could go home."

"Today?"

"Yeah. I just have to come back once a week for a while, to see if I've remembered anything new."

"That's great Harry." Draco smiled lightly, "You can come home!"

His smile dropped, "Do you… would you want… can I… come home too?" He whispered nervously.

Harry took a moment to answer, and then looked him right in the eye, "You can always come home, Draco. Always."

Draco smiled at Harry and then dove at him, pulling him into a huge hug. "Thank you." He whispered into Harry's stomach, thankful that Harry would at least let him come home.

"I'm still mad."

"I know."

Draco felt Harry wrap his arms around him, and Draco smiled even bigger than before. "When can we sign you out?"

"Right now if you want."

Draco sat up and exclaimed, "I'll be right back!"

Draco left the room and went down the hall in search of Healer Alphonse. Draco knew he didn't like him, but at this moment he couldn't care less if Healer Alphonse told him to go jump off a bridge into shark infested water, being crucio-d all the way down.

He spotted Healer Alphonse by the nurse's station, talking to a pretty blonde nurse. "Healer Alphonse? Harry says that you are ready to release him and he sent me to come get you."

Healer Alphonse didn't answer him; instead he bid the busty blonde goodbye and began walking back towards Harry's room, scowling at Draco the entire way. He walked into Harry's room and broke all the status spells, he gave one last check over on Harry and then thrust a clipboard at him.

"Sign this please."

Harry glared at him, but took the offered parchment and quill, messily signing his name. Healer Alphonse snatched the clipboard back as soon as the 'r' on the end of Potter had been scratched down, and then it was thrust at Draco.

"You need to sign too, to say you were the one who signed him out and that you take full responsibility for anything that doesn't happen under our care for this particular injury and/or impairment."

"Um… yeah, ok." Draco looked at him skeptically. He was pretty sure Healer Alphonse was reciting exactly what it said right above where he was supposed to sign.

Draco signed off on the form quickly, leaving no time for it to be ripped away from him he thrust the clipboard back at the Healer, almost hitting him in the face.

"Good, now get out of my hospital." Draco sighed as the Healer left the room.

"Can you grab my clothes from that cabinet over there?" Harry ask, easing himself out of bed.

Draco opened up the cupboard and pulled out Harry's clothes.

"How are you feeling? Do you need any help?" Draco ask and he set the clothes down on the hospital bed.

"I'm fine, I can do it myself." Harry said almost testily.

Draco sat down on the bed and watched Harry struggle to pull his t-shirt on. "Are you sure? Alphonse may have released you but you're still pretty sick. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks. Let me help you Harry, please?"

Harry threw his shirt at Draco, making sure to hit him in the face, and nodded.

Draco didn't say anything as he slowly slid the shirt over Harry, helping him put his arms through the holes. That was easy, the pants were most definitely not going to be. He rolled the pants up in his fingers to make it easier for Harry to step into and bent down, coming face to… head with Harry's underwear laden crotch. His pants grew tighter as he helped Harry into his pants one leg at a time, almost panting by the time he was done, a full hard on pressing against the zip of his jeans. His face was still pressed close to Harry's dick. He let out a breath of hot air, and it twitched. Harry coughed lightly, and Draco's attention was brought back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Draco quickly zipped and buttoned up Harry's pants, and then stood up straight. As soon as he did this he realized that maybe he shouldn't have. Harry glanced down at Draco's obvious state of arousal and chuckled. "Incredible." He whispered, and Draco thought he probably wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Ready to go Harry?" Draco cleared his throat.

Harry glanced around the room, making sure he hadn't left anything. He walked over to the cupboard and opened it, glancing around. Harry gave a sharp nod and turned back towards the door. "Let's go home now. I want a shower. Cleaning charms may make you smell better but they do nothing for the horrible feeling of dirt that you can only wash away through the magic of a nice warm shower." Harry sighed.

Draco grimaced. Harry couldn't even put his clothes on by himself, which meant that Draco would probably need to help him shower, which was destined to turn out disasterous because Draco didn't think Harry would want anything sexual at the moment, when their relationship wasn't exactly all the way figured out yet. Harry seemed oblivious to what Draco was thinking. He stumbled over towards Draco and latched onto him. "I thought they were supposed to help me out of here?"

Draco cleared his throat again, "Who cares, let's just go home."

Draco half-carried Harry down the halls and out the front doors, apparating the second they could, landing just outside their home. Draco smiled as Harry pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

"Welcome home Harry."

"You too, Dray."

Draco smiled and ask, "Do you want something to eat or do you want to go to bed? Or shower, you mentioned that earlier?"

"Bed. I'm way to attempt to shower now, so sleep first. Then when we get up you can make me an omelet, you always make the best omelets. Then a shower."

Draco helped Harry up the stairs and into the bedroom. He put Harry to bed, tucking the covers around him, "Stop coddling me Draco, I'm not an ivalid."

Draco winced and pulled away, "Goodnight Harry."

Draco started to walk out of the room, steeling himself for the night on the couch, when Harry called him name softly, "Draco?"

"Yeah? Do you need something?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch…"

"Don't you want to stay here?" Harry's tone was weary and Draco was shocked to see the hurt in Harry's eyes, thinking that he would be banished to the couch for a while, even if Harry found it hard to sleep without him.

Draco was relieved. He smiled to himself as he walked across the room and stripped off his sweats and hoodie.

"Aren't those mine?"

"Er… yeah…" Draco felt his face flush from embarrassment.

Harry smiled and rolled over, "Get in bed, asshole."

"I take it I'm going to be verbally abused from now on?" Draco smiled back at him.

"Yes, for a very long time. I might even hit you a few times… while I'm asleep of course…"

"Yeah, of course." Draco pulled back the blankets and settled in on his side of the bed, shocked once again as Harry snuggled up against his side. Draco realized in that moment just how much he missed having Harry next to him. What he had felt before was just a dull ache compared to the pain crashing down around him now. He pulled Harry tighter against him, feeling Harry's breath against his chest.

He stilled for a moment when he realized he had forgotten to tell Ron and Hermione that Harry had been discharged. Harry felt it and ask, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to let Ronald and Hermione know you left the hospital."

"You can tell them after we wake up." Harry mumbled sleepily against his chest.

Draco closed his eyes and thought about how lucky he was.

**A/N: Well, yeah, so basically Harry is upset about the fact that he can't remember things, he's not necessarily mad at Draco. So he's going to have times were he lashes out at him and times when he just wants to snuggle and be comforted… I hope I conveyed that… Eh. So this chapter is long per say but I thought it was good enough to post… Anywho, HAPPY BELATED MOTHER'S DAY! How did you guys spend it? Any of my readers mothers? How was your mothers day? I went shopping with my mom and then my sister and I took her out to dinner. It was pretty fun… **

**Yeah, so let me know what you guys think of this chapter and for those of you waiting for Chapter 1 of Sound of Madness I'll probably have it up this weekend. It's getting pretty long… I really like writing that story… **

**Also, next chapter in THIS story… You get a lovely little shower scene, filled with awkwardness and arousal. Oh, and angry!Harry comes out again next chapter. We also get to see Pansy and Blaise again, yay! (well, yay because of Blaise. Pansy is a whorecrux. Justsayin')**


	18. A Shower Incounter

Draco came back from the floo, explaining to Ron and Hermione what had happened at the hospital the day before, to find Harry tossing and turning in their bed. Draco quickly went to Harry's side, holding him closer to his chest, feeling Harry relax into his side, his eyes fluttering open.

"Harry, love? Are you alright?" Draco whispered as Harry blinked he sleep from his eyes.

"Fine, just… hold me?" Harry said it so quietly that Draco wasn't sure he heard him at first.

He pulled Harry tight against him, smoothing his hair and whispering words of love, calming Harry's shaking body. He clutched tightly at Draco's chest, burying his face in his neck. Draco winced at the frailness of Harry's body as Harry took a couple deep breaths, his ribcage expanding, before dragging himself away and pulling the covers off of him. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Harry shook his head and Draco sighed, "You have to eat something, Harry. It's not healthy. When was the last time you ate a decent meal?"

"Yesterday, at the hospital."

"Before you went to the hospital."

Harry paused for a moment and almost seemed like he didn't want to answer him. "I don't remember. It was a while ago. I'm fine Draco, I'm just not very hungry… a shower sounds great though…"

"Fine, but after you shower you're going to eat something Harry. I don't want you back in the hospital again." He mumbled the next part under his breath, "I shouldn't have signed you out yesterday…"

Harry, obviously hearing him, spoke up, "Well, if you didn't want me here then why didn't you just say so? You could have just left you know. You didn't have to sign me out, Hermione and Ron could have done that. You don't have to stay with me."

"Harry, you know that's not at all what I meant. I just thought that they should have kept you longer, until you felt better...Until you can stand up on your own. Harry, you really should still be in that hospital and if it weren't for that horrible Healer you probably would be. I will always want to take care of you and help you, and I was ecstatic when you said you could come home because I missed you not because I wanted away from you."

"Sure, Draco… I'm not stupid. I know you would rather be somewhere else… with someone else, so you can just go." Draco heard Harry's voice crack near the end and he still didn't have any idea why Harry was completely overreacting.

"Harry, calm down, I don't want to leave. I promise I'm not going anywhere, not ever, even if you want me to leave I would never be able to. I lo—"

"Don't." Harry cut him off, "Just… don't. If you don't mean it don't say it. I'm going to go shower now."

Draco was surprised when Harry made it all the way across the room, shutting the door when he reached the bathroom, until he heard a crash from inside. He raced to the door and yanked it open to find Harry leaning heavily against the counter, everything on the sink was knocked off onto the floor. The soap dispenser had broken and was leaking onto the tile. With a wave of his wand Draco had the mess cleaned up and grabbed ahold of Harry tightly. Pressing him against his chest, he felt Harry break down. "I'm sorry Dray… I just can't handle this… not remembering. Yesterday I felt like it would be ok and then this morning… I just woke up so scared and for a split second before you go to the bed I thought I would never be able to get a peaceful night of sleep ever again."

Draco didn't say anything; he just pulled Harry tighter against him for a moment and then led him to lean back on the counter again. "How about that shower, eh?"

Draco gave a weak smile when Harry nodded and went to remove his clothing. Pulling his shirt off, he tossed it onto the floor and ran his hands down Harry's torso. It wasn't sexual for Draco though, he just wanted to make sure Harry was really there. That it wasn't just a dream and he would wake up and Harry still wouldn't remember him at all. He felt Harry shiver under his touch though, and he looked up at Harry and gave a small smile of encouragement at Harry's embarrassed, tearstained face.

Reaching up to brush away a stray tear, he stroked Harry's cheek before brushing his fingers down to the bottom of Harry's taught stomach, grabbing hold of the button and undid it, then slowly brought down the zip until Harry's pants were completely undone. Draco can feel the tension, though he doesn't say anything. He doesn't want Harry to think he's after something he isn't… though, it would be nice.

He knows that Harry notices the bulge in his sweats, but he doesn't say anything and Draco is relieved. He doesn't really want to talk about being horny while giving his sick lover a bath.

He tugged Harry's pants and his boxers down gently, having him lean on his shoulder as he stepped out of them. For the second time in the past two days Draco was met with Harry's cock, his wonderful, gorgeous cock, and Draco couldn't help the small moan that came out when he thought of that warm, heavy feeling on his tongue.

He couldn't think of that now though. He gave his head a small shake when Harry wasn't looking, trying to clear his mind. He turned to start the tap, pulling up the stop the start the shower. The pattering of water calmed him somewhat and he turned back around to help Harry. He would have put him in a bath but he knew Harry would never agree to being coddled so much. When he got in he carefully clutched onto the side of the shower wall, hanging onto the bar where they hung their washcloths. His knuckles were white but Draco knew better than to ask if he needed help.

He stripped off the sweats he had thrown on before floo calling Hermione and Ronald, tossing them, along with his underwear, next to Harry's clothing.

Stepping in the shower behind Harry, they kept up the silence. Both of them went to grab Harry's shampoo, nocking their hands together. "I can wash my own hair Draco." Harry sounded rather annoyed.

Draco knew there was only one way to get Harry to comply, "I know, love. I _want_ to. Please?"

Harry gave in, just like he always does when Draco uses 'please', which isn't a common occurrence. Draco cringed at the word but figured it was necessary to get Harry to agree to his help... Taking the shampoo he squirted out a dollop and began massaging it into Harry's scalp, rosemary and mint flooding his senses. His cock hardening with every whiff and he couldn't be happier that Harry was in front of him… That is, until Harry groaned… loudly.

There was an awkward moment where everything stopped and it was completely silent, save for the patter of water on the bottom of the bath. Draco looked at Harry's face to see him blush and turn his head.

Then Draco looked down and saw that Harry had a matching hard on. He groaned and brought his hands down from Harry's hair and pulled him flush against his chest, Harry gasped when he felt Draco nestle in between his cheeks and Draco smirked and gave himself a moment to give himself props for not thrusting in Harry like he wanted to. This was going to be about Harry.

Draco teased Harry's nipples, rubbing in small circles, pinching occasionally; Harry's head fell back onto Draco's shoulder. He attached his mouth to Harry's sensitive neck and began nibbling a love bite, dragging one hand away from Harry's nipples and travelling farther south. Teasingly he sliding his hands along his hip bones, making Harry gasp and thrust into thin air. He stopped sucking on Harry's neck to lean back and nibble on his ear, whispering "I missed you so fucking much, Harry. I love you. I promise I'll never leave again... You are so beautiful Harry, really. You don't know it, but you are so bloody gorgeous… I love you…"

Harry keened lightly as Draco ghosted over his cock. "Please, Draco. Touch me." He stuttered out, trying to thrust into Draco's hand.

Draco smiled and slid his other hand down Harry's back and began rubbing at his hole, circling around it, remapping every wrinkle. "Did you mean here baby?" Draco was definitely teasing him now, rubbing slow circles around Harry's entrance, smiling.

Harry bucked wildly and Draco held his hips back, then he grabbed Harry's balls and started rolling them between his fingers. He loved the sounds coming from Harry, the breathy moans and shivering gasps he made as Draco brought him closer and closer to the edge. He never gets tired of this. No matter how many times Draco gets to see Harry like this he can't get over the fact that it's him making Harry feel so good.

Harry pushes back and Draco feels his hole twitch under the pad of his finger. "Patients, love." He whispers lightly, licking at the shell of Harry's ear, "Trust me…"

Harry moans and Draco feels his lover's legs shake beneath him, he releases his hold on Harry's balls and grips him tightly around the waist, steering him towards the shower wall. Harry takes the hint and braces himself on the small plastic shelf and he pushes back again and groans. Draco increases the pace, circling Harry's hole just a bit faster, dipping in just a fraction every few seconds.

Draco finally grabs hold of Harry's dick and tugs sharply and watches as Harry licks his lips and groans. "Dray… I—I'm—"

Watching Harry cum is a beautiful thing. His head falls back and his lips part in a silent groan, his cum shooting all over the tile and Draco's hand. He feels Harry's hole clench tightly around the digit he shoved in at the last second, hitting Harry's prostate with perfected ease. It had taken him a while to be able to find it like that, but by now he knew Harry's body better than his own by now and he knew just how Harry liked it.

Harry went limp, Draco catching him just in time. "Feeling better love?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Mmm, yeah. I really am sorry Dray.."

"I know, love, I know." Draco held him close as he finished washing Harry, not even caring that he hadn't gotten off.

"What about you Dray? I mean… did you…?"

"It doesn't matter, that was about you, Harry. Now hold still, I'm trying to wash you up."

Harry stilled, his face scrunched up, looking like he was thinking hard on something. Wanting to ease whatever was causing Harry to make such a face, Draco brought up his conversation from earlier this morning, "Hermione's going back to work today. Blaise has been running the book store recently, as a favor to Hermione and I, with the help of Pansy, supposedly, but she probably doesn't do much if she goes in at all." Draco let out a dry chuckle.

"Shit. I forgot out about the store. I should go in today too. Hermione needs my help." Harry pulled away from Draco, who had just finished washing him, and began frantically rinsing off.

"Harry! Harry, calm down. Hermione is giving you a week or so off to recover. Don't worry about it. She has Blaise and Ronald to help her, she doesn't need you to come in while you need bed rest and a decent meal."

Harry stilled and groaned, "I'm fine Draco. I want to go back to work… please?"

"No way Harry. You won't eat anything, you can't hold yourself up for long, and you've just been released from the hospital. You need to stay home for a little bit, alright Harry? I don't want you ending up in the hospital again."

"Fine… I'll eat something and then tomorrow I'll go in for a few hours, please? I can't just abandon my responsibilities."

"Sometimes you're almost too self-sacrificing Harry… but fine. You eat everything I give you today and get a good night's sleep and you can go into the shop for a few hours tomorrow, as long as I stay with you. That's all you're getting." Draco helped Harry out of the shower and dried him off with a towel.

"Ugh, Draco… Fine, but just so you know I don't need a baby sitter. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, because you were doing such a dandy job before!" Draco snapped, irritated that Harry was kicking up a fuss, even though he suspected nothing less.

Harry flinched, "Well, I'm not exactly the one to blame for that am I Draco?"

His tone was accusing and Draco couldn't meet his eyes as he wrapped his towel around his waist. "Yeah, right… I'm just going to go make you something. If you need help getting back to the bed yell."

Draco dashed out of the room, ignoring Harry's flustered apology, quickly headed to the kitchen to make something that wouldn't be hard on Harry's empty stomach.

**A/N: So.. I've been sick and school's been tough and I just haven't had time to write, so I'm posting what I have. I have A LOT done on the next chapter of the Sound of Madness for anyone reading that, but I probably won't update it for a couple of days still. My illness has gotten progressively worse and so I've been doing a lot of resting and movie watching, haha. I just didn't want you guys to wait for too long for SOMETHING to be updated. I promise that it wont take this long again, and I also promise that the next update for both of my stories will be before June 3****rd**** when I leave for a week for Disney land or world or something. The one in Florida. Anywho, I'm off to get some rest (hopefully). Good night. I love you guys. :) **


End file.
